Found Moments
by quixr3v
Summary: Take on an in-character Stranger Things 2 AU. Primary deviation begins at start of S2E3. Eleven and Mike are primary focus. S2 retelling complete. U: Thanksgiving fluff in C17.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the blue stripped corridors, they both saw a flash in the corner of their eyes and froze. She halted, while he had to place the hand not tightly gripping the walkie-talkie on the wall he was about to pass.

Glacially, he turned to face the seemingly impossible flicker of a face he last saw in a window. (At least, the one he thought he saw.) Of one, that he imagined nightly as he talked to what felt like a void.

"Mike," said Eleven as she turned to face him.

His mouth fell open as they took tentative steps that brought them to the middle of the tiny, not really corridor. Like magnets, their arms flew to embrace each other.

She repeated the name, while he could only nod against her shoulder.

Through muffles, she could hear what sounded like "El" against her ear. They began to part, but not wanting to separate any more than they had to, she placed her hands on the sides of his face, as he put his on top of those.

Staring into each other's eyes, increasingly tear stained, Mike was about to properly speak but opted to move in kiss her once more. About to pull out of the quick peck, Eleven leaned in.

They stood there, joined and breathless. Eventually, they moved to rest themselves on each other's foreheads. Smiles lit up their faces.

Minutes they remained in this closeness until the radio buzzed with Lucas checking in. Separating and taking a few steps, Mike took a second to remember the task at hand. He was to finish checking the gymnasium and find a monster that could have been dealt with half-an-hour earlier.

Annoyance flashing, Mike instinctively moved to retract the antenna, but stopped when he turned around to see El staring at a point in the wall.

Eleven's cascading joys from the embrace halted as she seemed to realize where they were. With her laser-focussed task met, the gravity of where she stood came back. It was here she disappeared and came back.

Mike realizing this grabbed her hand as she turned to face him again.

Knowing they needed to leave, Mike said "It's getting late. We should try again tomorrow morning."

Will chimed in to agree, noting the time, while Dustin was about to say otherwise, when Lucas followed saying to meet back at the AV room.

Mike copied and tugged Eleven forwards. Before turning the hall to the room, he told El to stay there for a second.

"I'll be right back" as he grasped the side of her shoulders and moved into the room to pick up his bag.

A few seconds later he was back and again rushing Eleven out the door.

Lucas and Will were the first to arrive at the room, followed by Dustin.

"Did Mike leave already?" as Dustin only saw Max's backpack left in the room.

"And where's Max?" said Lucas as the two moved to grab her backpack, both wanting to be one who gave it back. Tussling ensued before Will finally grabbed it to stop any further roughhousing.

"We should probably find her," he said as all three walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eleven and Mike arrived at the bike and she smiled as he got on and looked at her from behind.

"Home?" he asked as El was broken out of her reverie.

"No," she said. Instead she nodded towards the woods.

"Oh, okay. We could still bike some of the way the way there."

She agreed as she moved to scoot in behind.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the pair were walking by foot through woods and quickly wilting trees that marked the autumn beginning in earnest now that it was November. They did not say much during the bike ride beyond El clarifying which way to go. As the purpose of her walkout was right next to her, Hooper's rules kicked in once more.

Mike noticed her apprehension, followed by her glares around the environment. The pair reached a branch that was halting their immediate path, when Eleven made a shushing action.

They were near the house where she heard the woman and child playing that morning.

 _As the woman had neared, Eleven moved to use her powers to drop a branch. The child had cried at the loud crack and the moment swept the bundle into her arms and looked at the direction of the loud sound._

Nearing this house once more, El led Mike to a wider route away from that place.

The sun was setting as Eleven reached her home for the past year. She told Mike to leave the bike before crossing the trip wire. Invoking a smile from Mike, she used her powers to push the cycle out of view into a pile of fall leaves.

As they entered, Mike noticed the beige uniforms and moved to read the name on the breast pocket. Pausing, the realization of what had happened flashed to him and rage took over him until Eleven embraced him from behinds.

Quiet as a mouse, she said "I know" and was about to explain further when Mike said, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You're here, we're here now," he finished as the two sat down on the couch.

"I heard you, every single night," said Eleven as she rested in the crook of Mike's neck.

Meanwhile, Mike's face was well into El's hair as they simply lay there. "And I looked forward to that, always," he said

"No matter how hard it could be sometimes."

"I saw that. I'm sorry.."

"No, don't El. I, a year ago, I should have looked for you. I should have known it was you in the window. I, I," but Mike broke into tears again.

Eleven responded by facing him and slowly moving her hand to wipe away the tears and then hold his cheeks.

To this, he started again, "Were you always here, with the Chief?"

She shook her head, and told of hiding and living in the forests as snow fell and the weeks chilled.

Mike was about to say something, having shuddered as she described winter in the forests, but then she resumed, "One day, I saw Hooper and wanted a home."

"But. No, no. I promised that I'd take care of you. We could have had all this time," Mike responded resolutely.

"I know. But it's worked out now," as she moved back into his arms.

He responded by nuzzling his face back into her hair, an action that she found exhilarating to her very roots.

They lay there, simply and finally content, until beeping disturbed them.

"Morse code," Mike recognized.

Having leapt ahead to decipher the message, El said, "He'll be late. Stay for a little bit longer?"

Sitting back down.

"When can I return? I have school tomorrow. I can come back right after again. Maybe longer on Saturday," ending the last date with a smile.

"Yes. To both," El looking forward to both, and the future for that matter. "We can talk before then," holding up the radio set.

"If Hooper is using 11, we should change it up. New odd number every day?"

"Start at 1 today," El said nodding. She then flashed to her room.

Curious, Mike followed, but stopped at the threshold, though not for long as he was startled backwards by a...

"Ghost," said Eleven with a smile evident in her voice even if her face was covered by a sheet. "For Halloween, I wanted to match."

"Ghostbusters, you saw?" Mike chuckled.

They moved to hug again, with the white sheet eventually dropping to the ground by the time they parted.

"I should le..." Mike started.

El nodded and led him out, locks sliding before they even got to the door.

"It's going to be different now," she said as they reached the bike. "Soon is soon."

"Soon is tomorrow," Mike smiled.

Eventually picking up his bike, El grabbed his arm and pecked him on the cheek. Signs of their blushing having only been partially obscured by setting sun.

"Come on, let's go. I'll..."

"You should stay El. I remember the way and what to avoid."

Scrunching her nose, she eventually relented, "I'll keep a watch."Pointing to her head.

To this Mike held a chuckle and said, "Fair."

* * *

When Hooper knocked, she found El on the couch, clearly having just visited him.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I don't know when soon ends."

Still partially ruffled by this morning's lie, El was about to head to her room, when she halted and remembered how things were going to be better now.

"I know. It's fine," and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

At school the next morning, Mike found his friends and Max.

"Any luck guys?" as he placed a large brown shopping bag in his locker and quickly slammed it shut.

"Nope," Dustin chimed.

"Friday night arcade?" asked Will.

"Can't. Chores to do," Mike said walking to first period without them.

"Is this because of her?" Will followed him.

"What!"

"Max."

"Oh, no. Just busy tonight. And this weekend. Really have to finish up some stuff. It's fine, really." Lucas and Dustin, having caught up, noting the slight chipperness in Mike's tone.

* * *

El awoke to Hooper leaving for the morning, a cover lay on top of a plate on the dining table. Opening it she found a stack of Eggos.

She dug into the apologetic gesture and was already awaiting the day's end.

* * *

"You didn't ignore Max all day. Why?" Dustin said as he came to Mike's open locker.

Quickly stuffing the contents of the bag into his backpack, Mike turned to Dustin, "I'm sorry. I was a bit mean to her, before."

Then he jetted off, leaving a thoroughly confused Dustin that was about to shout after him when he heard Max, Lucas, and Will coming up from behind.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Mike closed in on the cabin. He lay his bike, opened his bag, and began to work.

A bit later, he rasped on the door a modified knock that El told him yesterday. He heard the locks open and the door swung open as El quickly brought him into an embrace.

Once parted, they looked into each other's eyes and said "Hi" at the same time. A coincidence which caused them to both blush. As El guided them to sit on the couch, Mike swooped under her arms and straight into her room.

"Wait a second!" he yelled out as he closed the door. Quizzically, El sat down.

Turning her head as the bedroom door opened again, El saw a sheet being thrown in her direction. Using her mind to halt it mid-air so that it was a temporary curtain, she ducked beside it to see Mike in a costume. It was the one she saw him wearing the other day.

"Since you couldn't trick or treat, I thought we could right now. Well, kind of a different trick or treat," said a smiling Mike. "I hid some candy around the forest, so it's hide and seek as well."

Eleven unfroze the sheet and swung it on, but not before giving him a peck on the cheek. Hand-in-hand, they rushed out of the cabin to begin the hunt.

Mike holding the plastic jack o'lantern, El led him for the first few minutes. They talked about their lives in between bouts of an energetic Eleven spotting a chocolate bar.

Books and TV shows were discussed, with El asking what robots were due to the frequent _Terminator_ ads. After five minutes of explaining computers, Mike started on his discussion of robotics. Through all this, El was enthralled about it, though he had to explain that science was nowhere close to anything in the trailer.

Mike briefly pondered if it was in any way possible to go to theatre with El, when she saw a full-sized bar lodged high up on a tree.

It was one of Mike's more ingenious hiding places, if he had to say so himself. El began to climb up the branch when her leg got caught on her cloak of a costume. Seeing this Mike rushed to catch her, but was not properly in place when she slipped and crashed down on him.

As if by coordination, the both of them started to laugh and wail at the antics they found themselves in.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the laughing couple, their gales were not heard just by them.

 _Hooper passed Joyce's convenience store and grabbed several bags of now discounted candy._

" _Diet going great, Hop?" poked Joyce as she rung him up._

" _It's been a day. How's Will?"_

" _Actually, haven't seen a whole lot of him. He and his friends have been jetting off. At the arcade, now. There's a new girl in town, apparently," she said handing him the bag._

" _Same friends? Dustin, Lucas, and Mike?" asked Hop._

" _Yes."_

" _How are all of them they, anyways?"_

" _Fine, I guess, supportive of Will. Well, there's Mike. Always the saddest look on him when he thinks no one is looking. Well, I guess you know why. That's young love for you, not that a rogue like you would know."_

" _Love?" ignoring the critique of his high school days._

" _Anybody who saw them for a minute could see that, well, connection. Those flashes of concern and longing."_

" _Thanks Joyce," the Chief said downtrodden as he was out the door._

Heading home early, Hopper opened the bags of candy before exiting the car. Like Mike before him, he began laying down bars and masking them with fall leaves.

As he lay down another and kicked some leaves over to cover it, he saw a full-sized candy bar. Disoriented for a second, he looked through his bag, sure to have only bought fun-sized ones.

Then he heard the shriek. Followed by the laughing.

* * *

Eleven was on top of Mike and facing the sky as the airborne leaves from their fall came down to rest. He moved to hold her in his arms from behind, trying to memorize this perfect moment of orange and red leaves, a cloudy sky, her wonderfully curly hair, and this bundle of absolute joy and love in his arms.

Love thought Michael to himself. Yes, love as he nuzzled into El's shoulder, breathing her in.

Meanwhile, Eleven marveled at this life around her. The crisp air, the setting sun trying to break through the clouds for one last triumph before day's end. A vast amount of energy and movement and care. And of course, this glorious embrace that she knew she would always revel in.

This was bliss, this was the love oft repeated in her soaps, and that she particularly craved reading about in her novels. Love that she had assigned to her and Mike six days together a year ago, but was now absolutely sure flourished.

Sliding off Mike and resting next to, she faced him. Staring into each others eye, they both said, "I love..."

And kissed each other. Lasting longer than any previous peck, he moved his hand to stroke her cheek, as she pushed that warm hand against her face.

* * *

Hooper had quickly, but stealthily, moved to locate the sound. The laughing was familiar, but sounded foreign to him. Yet, he would have known it anywhere.

He halted behind a tree, and saw the scene before him. Two kids embracing, two kids declaring their love, and then two kids kissing. Hopper stood there, not knowing what to do next.

The decision was was taken away from him when Eleven saw him when she opened her eye. Mike noticed her eyes dash away to a point in the distance and immediately turned around and stood.

El moved to join him, while Mike stood there resolutely eyeing Hopper as she found his hand.

"Kid, kids," sighed the Chief. "Let's talk."

Feeling brave, or braver with El holding his hand, he shouted, "Talk!" Voice slightly quaking, "All this time. How could you not say anything? She was here. Eleven was safe! I could have helped, I would have never ever said anything."

Stepping to stand beside him, El joined the questioning and asked, "Is this what you were protecting me from? This," pointing their still coupled hand to Mike's chest.

"In the cabin. Please," as Hopper moved away from the pair.

Mike and Eleven looked at each other, taking some time to calm themselves, to let the shaking exit. "Nothing's going to happen to us," El said for both Mike's benefit and herself. They nodded and walked hand-in-hand.

Hopper sat on a further chair, leaving the couch for the kids. Waiting for them to sit down, he asked, "How?"

Mike spoke first, "I found her accid..."Until Eleven put her arm across his chest and said, "I went OUT to the school yesterday. Nobody saw me." Eyes flashing defiance and looking straight across and added, "I made sure."

The Chief, emotions running between anger and sadness, but also something else as well. It was the laughing earlier that still resonated to his very core. He saw smiles from Eleven the past year, but never this unadulterated joy. Tempering his overarching concern for his safety, he faced Mike first.

"At least you're willing to spin, kid."

He continued, "I'm not completely mad, Eleven. I am, but not entirely. This has been going on for a day?"

Both kids nodded.

Taking a deep breath and committing to this path that clearly yielded more danger, he relented.

"El, for going outside, no television for a week."

"But," he said as El's face soured. "You will be able to go out, just around here though, when Michael visits."

"There will be more rules to follow and training for the both of you."

"Starting now, no speaking over the radio. Too risky. Stick to Morse. Protection for the both of you, beginning tomorrow."

"I'll be putting more traps around here to provide more of a warning when you two are out. There will be a boundary to stay within," he finished, having closed his eyes at the start of this preamble, he opened to find the kids hugging on the couch.

Sighing again and looking at the sun coming through the window, he said 15 minutes and walked outside to the porch for a smoke.

"Nothing is going to keep us apart now," said El through the embrace.

"Always together," Mike continued.


	3. Chapter 3

They came apart after a few minutes, but did not dare leave each other's gaze.

A question had formed in the back of El's mind. She took Mike's hand as her thoughts played with this impossible query that could not have been asked just days ago.

Finally garnering the courage to relook at Mike, she tentatively asked, "Do you want to be together?"

"In... In that way?" Mike finally spoke, suddenly finding it hard to keep her in his eyesight. But he remained resolute and wheezed out, "Girlfriend?"

Nodding and whispering, El said, "Yes."

Pausing, she then asked, "Boyfriend?"

Mike brought her hand up, kissed it, and then kissed it again, before exclaiming, "Yes."

"Yes," spoke El twice, those words now carrying two meanings. They moved to another deep and long kiss.

Eleven stroke his cheek with the back of her fingers as Mike ran his hand through the curly locks on the back of her head. This latter action was particularly appealing to the both of them. She kissed his nose before the two found themselves resting on each other's foreheads again, oblivious to the setting sun.

* * *

And that was how Hopper found them, both oblivious to him turning on the lights to account for the now gone sun. He cleared his throat and the kids broke out of their shared reverie.

Mike said he need to change, but didn't let go of El's arm until he physically had to.

"I'll give you a lift kid," though his tone implied no optionality involved.

El glanced warningly at Hopper.

"We'll just be talking, Eleven."

Partially pacified, she moved to stand outside her room, while Hopper went to the porch.

When Mike exited the bedroom, El took his hand and they walked out together.

"9:00 tomorrow," he said as they hugged and she nodded.

* * *

Beyond helping load the bike into the rear of the truck, there was silence for the first few minutes as Hopper seemingly stayed focussed on driving.

Abruptly starting, "Look, I know that you two like each other."

"Love. And we're going out," Mike replied. To this the Chief stared at him and away from the road for what Mike felt was dangerously longer than was safe.

"What, we do and very much so," continued Mike.

"Ok. Okay kid. Then, you want to keep her safe as much as I do, right?" said Hopper.

"More than anything."

"Nobody knows about her. Not the new people in the lab, not Joyce, nobody. Alright. And it's going to say that way. No telling your parents, your sister, your friends. Nobody."

Mike gave a blanket yes to all.

"What are you going to tell your friends when you don't hang out with them?"

"Hey, it's not like I'm never seeing..," Mike was about to say, which earned a scornful look from Hopper.

Thinking. Mike settled upon, "Cycling. Competitively?"

"That's a start, but simplify and say that you find it relaxing. Biking around will probably fly by for the first few times they ask."

Their conversation went on for several minutes like this, with Hopper emphasizing to stay normal, as if nothing happened. Gradually change behavior if need be. A block away from Mike's house he halted the car.

"One more thing, kid. Don't hurt her," Hopper started.

"I WOULD NE..."

"You're young. And though the both of you are different... A good different, I was a kid once,"

The flash of initial spite gone, Michael considered the elder's advice before speaking again, " I waited and waited and would have kept waiting. I know what loss is. I felt it, but now it's gone. Yet, I can still remember it. El probably felt something similar and I do not wish it on either of us ever again." He was staring out the window when he finished.

"You kids grow up fast," sighed Hopper as he got out to get Mike's bike from the back.

Mike joined him to claim his bike and said that he'd be there at 9:00 tomorrow.

Hopper agreed and reminded him again to take a different path and to make sure he was not being followed.

As Mike was about to leave, Hopper said, "I'm sorry Mike. I really am."

To this Mike stopped, took a deep breath, and replied, "You did what you thought was right."

* * *

Hooper came back home to Eleven sitting at the dinner table, microwaved meals out, waiting for him.

"We're together," she said as he sat down in a mix of defiance, squeal, and joy.

"So, I've heard," he had pick up his fork only to put it back down.

Looking at her deeply, he asked, "Are you happy?"

"Not just halfway, completely," said Eleven.

"You're in a relationship. That's what it's called, when two people like each other are together."

He went on like this for the rest of the meal, a marvelous blush creeping onto El's face by the end.

* * *

As Hopper tucked her in for the night and closed the door, El moved to pick the piece of clothing she had hastily kicked underneath the bed earlier. She knew it wasn't hers, but had a pretty good idea of whose it was.

Grabbing from underneath her covers until it was found, she breathed in the garment. It was Mike's jacket from earlier, likely forgotten in the rush to get changed. She breathed the scent in again before pulling her arms through the holes so that the hood was covering the front of her face.

El lay in bed like this for a few seconds, content with everything, finally.

* * *

Far way, in his own bed, Mike felt the same way, wishing the morning would come sooner as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note** : This is probably a good time to say hello. I'd love some feedback about my characterization of our beloved characters. Are they reacting plausibly to what's happening? That's my biggest concern. Also thanks, really, to those who left reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

When Mike reached the cabin next morning, a waiting Hopper went back in to tell El.

"Missed you," Mike said as he hugged El and pecked her on the cheek. El simply smiled and took his hand as Hopper walked out of the cabin carrying a large box.

"We have a lot of work to do today, come on," he said to the kids.

Walking five minutes further after they reached his truck parked in the distance, Hopper told the kids of his plan to make a tripwire perimeter that should provide more of an advance warning.

The morning was spent hammering traps to trees as well as stringing out wire, careful to leave some smaller distances between the trees open so that Mike could guide his bike to the cabin. At around noon, they returned to the truck and Hopper ruled that this would be how far the two could go out together.

This elicited a smile from El at her newfound horizons, with Mike beaming, happy for her obvious joy.

Hopper then told them that he needed to go back into town for the rest of Saturday. Hooper ruffled El's hair and shot a glance to Mike that told both of them to behave in his absence.

* * *

"Lunch?" El asked as the locks on the doors closed behind them.

Mike nodded and she took out two cans of tomato soup and placed them on the table, then taking out a pan. He began opening drawers looking for the canopener until El used her mind to open the right one for him.

"Cooking with you is fun," he chuckled as he opened and poured soup into the simmering pot that El had set.

While waiting for the soup to cook, the two of them propped themselves up to sit on the counter.

"Do you cook much at home?" El asked Mike.

"Not really, mostly stuff with a toaster, or microwave. And not really meals, just snacks," he replied. "What's your favorite thing to eat. Besides Eggos," quickly appending the last part to his question.

"Warm, mushy stuff," said Eleven as she dropped down to find it. "Mac 'n' cheese," she said as she found the box.

Meanwhile, the soup began to summer, as Mike turned the stove off and manoeuvred the pot over to El who had bowls.

"Bon appetit," he said to El, which he quickly provided a translation for the French phrase, which turned to El asking questions about other places besides Hawkins.

Eleven seemed particularly interested about the beach, and Mike told her about his last visit there and the ocean. Talk of the sand enthralled her. Towards the end of their meal Mike slurped his bowl in a gesture that amused El into following. As Mike got up to put the bowls in the sink he wiped the partial red moustache off El's upper lip and she did as well for him.

After washing up, the two retreated to her bedroom, whereupon Mike noticed El's teddy bear and picked it up. At this, El reached over him to try and take it back, to which Mike only held it further away. Eleven ended up on top of Mike and the two stared at each other smiling before he put down the stuffed animal to block their line of sight.

She moved the bear aside before pecking him on cheek and snuggling beside him on the bed, both released a contented sigh at the same time, an increasingly common occurrence that they both noticed.

"I felt you sometimes, you know, during quiet moments like this," Mike speaking first.

"I was probably there. Missing you. And curious."

"That's a bit comforting," smiled Mike as he kissed her forehead, eliciting another content sound from El.

"Tell me more about places. Maybe the world nearer to Hawkins."

Thinking, Mike concluded that Chicago was probably a big city that'd certainly be different and started.

They talked about the world until both fell asleep, afternoon sunlight streaming into the room, casting a sort of spotlight on the slumbering pair.

* * *

El woke up a few hours later and found Mike's arm around her waist as she took to using his shoulder as a pillow. His eyelids were fluttering as she gently stroke his forehead and then moved downwards to his chin. When she finished outlining his face, Mike woke up.

"Hey," Mike said through a yawned smile. "I could wake up every day like this."

She smiled back her reply and hugged him tighter.

"You need to go back soon?" she asked Mike.

Nodding, he said as they both got back up, "But we can do this again tomorrow."

"Hey, is that my sweater?" Mike asked as he pointed to El's open closet.

Eleven nodded sheepishly. You left it yesterday and as she was about to reach her close Mike said, "Keep it."

Instead Eleven walked to the hamper and grabbed one of her flannels. Tossing it at him, she said, "To remember."

"I don't need any help remembering you," Mike chuckled as he embraced her from behind and kissed her cheek. She melted into this and they stayed like that for several more seconds.

That Saturday night Mike was working in the basement, finishing an essay early, along with other work that was due next week.

He didn't notice his mum coming in until she announced herself. She was surprised at his weekend night studiousness and left the box of magazines.

"Thanks mom, I need the old NatGeos for a school project," he said smiling as she ascended back up the stairs.

* * *

Mike went to sleep wearing the flannel that night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hopper left already?" asked Mike as he came through the front door that El unlocked while sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes," El said hugging him.

Mike tugged Eleven to her room and unzipped his bursting backpack on the bed.

As he handed her a magazine, "There are a bunch of pictures of places around the world. I thought we could wallpaper - tear them and tape them to - this ," as he said gesturing to the barren walls.

"Let's look through them first," El finding the idea from her boyfriend fun, thoughtful, and cute. Sitting next to him, they spent the next few hours flipping through together and picking ones out to carefully rip, arrange, and attach to the walls.

* * *

Elsewhere, that morning, "We've tried looking everywhere for Dart," said a dejected Dustin.

Will and Lucas tried comforting him to no avail as Max slid up to where they were sitting outside the arcade.

"Still nothing?" she asked as she noticed Dustin hands were now covering his face.

Lucas nodded no, while Will offered it was maybe for the better and they went outside. Max offered to show them her moves on Dig Dug up close, compared to stalkers stalking from a distance.

* * *

Taking a midday break, the two took a blanket outside to lay down. They, but El in particular, wanted to take advantage of this sunlight before the white expanse that overtook the world. The trees were halfway bear as she stared off in the distance.

Noticing, Mike stared at her and her sky staring before gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, you'll always have a home now," said Mike kindly.

El smiled sadly, "I know. It's just sometimes the memories come and come and don't stop. I want to shrink away, anything, to get them to stop from over... overwhelming."

To this, Mike stroke her cheek and kissed her nose, before taking her hand. "Whatever you need to stop them, to get pass them, please include me. Do you want to talk about it?" He quickly added that it doesn't have to be now.

She looked back up into the sky and started to talk about how sometimes it was the smallest things. Be it a squirrel or a sound, and she would be back to the past, her recent past.

"Those memories come back like, like a flood and they stay there. For seconds sometimes, but the feeling stays much, longer."

By this point, she was deeply snuggled into Mike's side and he was running his hand up and down her back.

"Try thinking of new ones, the new happy ones," said Mike in barely a whisper. "The better memories."

El stayed in this position for a while before saying that she'll try.

They returned to staring at the sky and the clouds of fall before returning.

* * *

"Do you mind if we stop at my place first? I want to check up on everybody" Jonathan asked Nancy as they entered the city limits.

"Mhm," she replied. Somewhat smitten at justice and her right beau. "Mike's probably there and then we can all go back."

As they rolled in, Nancy saw bikes and thought that to be an affirmation of her assumption. Entering, Jonathan and Nancy found the boys in Will's room.

After a minute, Nancy finally asked where Mike is.

"Uh, busy," replied WIll.

"More like avoiding," chimed Lucas.

"He's not," countered Will.

"Though he is nicer. And happy about something," said Dustin. A point Lucas coincided and Will agreed with.

A puzzled Nancy broke in, "What? When was this?"

"After Halloween, which is weird, since he had no reason to?" To which the three boys more or less recapped the Max situation. Well, situation to Will, glee to the other two boys.

At the end of this, Nancy grabbed Jonathan's shoulder in a sign to leave.

She was deep in through the entire ride, though she did kiss him before exiting.

To which Jonathan replied, unprompted, that everything is probably alright.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mike and Eleven had filled a good portion of one wall with various landscapes. The duo spent even longer just talking about the extent of the world. With Mike also gaining a deeper appreciation of its breadth due to El's enthusiasm for it all.

"Going to miss having you here all day," as they again found themselves in their favorite position of El tucked into Mike's side as they lay down and heads propped up.

"I'm going to miss being with you all day," Mike agreed. "I'll rush to you as fast as I can after school."

Her kissed her forehead on the threshold and left to go back home.

* * *

Nancy was going to corner Mike before dinner, but the opportunity was lost when he disarmed her with an enthusiastic "Nancy!"

"You're happy," Nancy replied after regaining mental footing.

"Well, hi to you too," as he passed on his why to the dinner table.

"Hey, it's just different," said Nancy. "From like the past year."

Mike realized his slip up and scolded himself before saying in the most earnest faux tone he could muster, "I'm trying something new.

"Mike!" but he was already out of earshot.

* * *

El was in her room when Hopper peaked in, momentarily startled by the newfound color.

"Do you like it?" El asked when he noticed his presence.

"It's colorful. You and Mike?"

El nodded enthusiastically, as Hopper joined her and sat on the bed. "What's your favorite?"

She pointed to several of the beach ones, before resting on one showing Australia's Gold Coast.

"Water, a lot of water, but not scary. Kinda pretty."

Hopper ruffled her hair as they got up to start on dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Mike knocked on Nancy's room.

"Hey, here's the change I borrowed," Mike emphasizing the last word.

"Wait if you had cash, why'd you 'borrow' from me," retorted Nancy, though not particularly seriously.

Mike shrugged, "I didn't want to crack my piggy bank open."

"Keep it, but why are you happy?"

"I told you, I'm trying something different," Mike having expected this scenario, though his outreach and enthusiasm to Nancy was well-intentioned earlier.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before saying okay and Mike wishing her a good night.

Returning to his room and locking the door, Mike returned to counting his emergency piggy bank funds, another idea formulating in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"We missed you at the arcade this weekend," Dustin said to Mike as they met to ride their bikes to school Monday morning.

"Yeah, just catching up homework. It was boring," Mike replied faux glumly — the reality being that it was the best weekend of his life. While the majority of the glum demeanor he projected was false, there was a tinge of guilt for not being able to tell them that Eleven was safe.

Will was already waiting at the bike racks for them, and talking with Max. Mike gave a casual greeting to Max as the group walked into school and first period.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hopper left the cabin early and was on his way to the lab, with Owens scheduling an early meeting the day before.

The Chief was taken to a conference room clearly prepped for a presentation.

"Chief, thanks for coming here on short notice," Owens started immediately as he entered. "We have a bit of a problem."

Hopper sat up as the lights in the room dimmed and Owens began presenting.

"Over the weekend, we flew a ground penetrating radar over the farmland around Hawkins. The results are shocking."

As Owens showed a mapped out system of tunnels that matched and went further than the dead crops, Hopper was silently relieved that it was nowhere near the cabin in the woods.

More shockingly, the doctor revealed that digging underneath the portal revealed how it quietly expanded to be stories-high.

"We have a plan to eradicate the vines in masse," said Owens as he called for a guard to place a trash can-sized cylindrical device with large perforations in the room. "We've begun laying these every hundred yards or so. There's enough propellant in them to create a multi-directional flame for five minute straight."

"At the same time, a bomb will be detonated in the 'Upside Down.' After that we're burning and sealing the portal shut."

"What timeframe are we looking at here doc?"

"Friday night. I need your help over the next few days. Hundreds of MPs will be coming in to lay the burn canisters and build the blast door. We'll be discrete, but it will be hard to miss the row of trucks that keep coming in."

Hopper agreed, but his primary concern was of the townsfolk and whether they'd notice the mass burn.

"One last thing, bring Will in Friday morning. We want to observe him as all this goes down. You can tell Joyce that we'll be running tests while he's sedated, but everything else is classified."

"Come back Wednesday morning, I'll give you an update then," Owens said in a rush as he shook Hopper's hand and left to oversee more planning.

Hopper for his part stayed in the room for a while longer. He didn't want to leave El alone that Friday, but he would have to be here with Joyce.

* * *

El was continuing to read the pile of magazines and marking pages to rip out later. She had enjoyed yesterday's wallpapering and wanted to wait for Mike to start it up again. She only broke from her reading and annotating for lunch.

* * *

Elsewhere, at Hawkins Middle, Will, Lucas, and Dustin were concocting their Mike-centered plan. The person in question was apparently checking up on something at the library.

Max found this stalker stalking vaguely amusing as they were too self-absorbed to notice when she came up from behind to listen and then interrupt them.

Mike, for his part, only had a tangentially El-related reason to be in the library.

As he finally met up with the group, the boys quickly hushed their discussion and remained silent, but remained wide-eyed, like kids caught red-handed in a lie.

Max laughed internally at their clear inability to transition out of their planning to normal conversation, so she stepped up, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just the library, I was getting some research done for the English paper.

"The one due just before Thanksgiving break," Lucas asked, emphasizing the holiday and its relative distance to the present day.

"Yup," said Mike as he opened his lunch only to have the bell for fifth period ring.

That bell also prevented the other boys from springing their plan, though they felt that their actions were vindicated. Mike couldn't possibly be working on an essay due three weeks from now.

"Clearly a front," remarked Lucas later.

* * *

Given how their gym lockers were not next to each other's during the last period of the day, Mike was able to change quickly and leave without notice.

To which Dustin said to one in particular, "Sonuva..."

* * *

As Lucas and Dustin cycled home, they went over their plan again.

"Are you sure this is going to work," Lucas asked.

"Yes, since summer he's been asking if we wanted to start up another campaign again. Plus, has the benefit of including Max." Dustin noticed Lucas's apprehension at the last part. "He's fine with Max now. He's acting normal around her, it's fine."

* * *

Meanwhile on the car ride home, Joyce told Will that he would be going to the lab on Friday. This would unfortunately push the Mike plan another day. At least he'd get to skip school that day.

* * *

Having missed lunch, Mike was tired by the time he reached the cabin. El noting his tiredness moved him to the couch as they talked about their days. She eventually guided his head to her lap as he dozed off. With his lethargy spreading, she also entered a light slumber.

They were still like this when Hopper knocked on the door early. El as quietly as possible slid open the locks and put her finger to her mouth in a shushing motion as he walked in.

"Need to talk to the both of you."

"Okay," said El as she slowly woke Mike up. A bold idea coming to mind, she decided to kiss him awake. Glancing to make sure Hopper was not looking in their direction she kissed him on the mouth and his eyes fluttered open.

"Thought you'd like that way of waking up," said a blushing El, with Mike's face quickly joining that brilliant shade.

"Hopper wants to talk, come on," and gestured towards the table.

* * *

"Something's happening," started Hopper. He had contemplated half-a-dozen ways from obfuscating to telling the complete truth of what was happening. He settled somewhere in the middle as he continued, "It's related to the Upside Down."

To this El and Mike's hands found each other under the table.

"The people in the lab have been dealing with it and now they're trying something to deal with it permanently, forever," he appended for El's benefit.

Looking at Mike, "You can't tell anybody about this, but it's happening Friday night. I'd like you to be here with El in case something happens."

"Of course," gripping El's hand harder under the table.

"Thank you. Tell your parents on Thursday that you're staying at Will's over the weekend. Pack a bag. In case anything happens, supplies should last for a few weeks. There's an emergency kit in that cupboard over there. And El knows what else to do."

"Wait, what's going to happen?" asked an immensely piqued Mike, while El looked more troubled.

"I said all I can, it's going to be fine."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back home," said Hopper as he went outside.

"This feels strange, but other part is fun," El said turning to Mike.

"Yeah, sleepover. Which reminds me, sorry I fell asleep earlier. We really didn't do anything."

"Of course, we did," Eleven smiled pointing to his bed hair.

"I guess that did count," laughed Mike as he hugged El goodbye for the day.

* * *

 **Author's note** : My idea for season 2 is now beginning to kick in after the weekend of fluff, which will still remain.


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting for first period to start on Tuesday morning, Dustin asked Mike if he wanted to start up another DND campaign on Friday night.

"It's going to take longer than a few days, maybe weeks to set up," Mike said semi-smoothly, though his mind was in turmoil.

"Just use the one you have saved from the summer," Lucas said.

Internally, Mike was cursing their sharp memory, but also rolling his eyes at how NOW they wanted to play.

He was saved from answering when Will joined them to say that he had a doctor's visit, their code for the lab, all of Friday.

Mike was in relief over this, but then quickly was not. He saw a connective thread. Why was Will going there on Friday and how did it relate to Hopper being away and to a lesser degree the sleepover? His suspicions were not allowed to ruminate further when Mr. Clark began class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hopper was running El through their emergency plans and supplies. She was gaining a deeper suspicion that whatever was going to happen was bigger than he was letting on.

Before he got up to leave, El point blank asked him what was going on. The only time he talked about this and was like this was when discussing if they ever needed to leave.

"Please, El. What's happening is going to help, and maybe even help you directly, eventually," said Hopper who was now rushing out having gone on longer rehearsing than expected.

* * *

During a passing period later in the day, Mike discreetly asked Will how he was doing.

"Busy, but how are you doing?" was the response quickly given and question asked sharply in return.

"Will, I'm fine really. I think I know what you guys are doing and I really appreciate it, but really I just need sometime. Alone, for now."

Any reply from Will was halted when they had to rush to their next class.

* * *

El was staring at the ceiling having finally finished going through all the magazines. It was an experience that made her feel small in the best way possible. She was simply amazed at the life and frankly the beauty.

It was in incredible contrast to everything that came before. The staid, plain walls. The fear. The overwhelming coldness that touched every aspect of her past life.

This introspection came to a halt at the coded knock she heard at the door. As she unlocked it, she was already rushing out and grabbing Mike's hand.

This burst of energy was something Mike had been the direct subject of for the past few days. He found it delightful and kinetic and infectious. This El, his Eleven was everything he remembered — oh did he cherish and wear those memories out — but so much more. She was just so happy and so with life now. Like reminiscing over a photograph and then being able to experience the real thing.

He followed, her hand still clutching his, to a particularly large tree whose trunk provided a great deal of cover. They were able to sit side-by-side with their backs to the trunk and then took to looking at one another with great big smiles plastered on their faces.

Mike went first, "Why are you happy?"

She shrug her shoulders and said, "Happy about everything."

"About you," to which she snuggled into his shoulder as he put his arms around her.

"About being outside. About life. How about you?" as she stroke his cheeks, somewhat missing, from her nested position.

"You, always you from now on," kissing the top of her head. Her roots again pulsating in joy. "You're the most alive person I know. The most vibrant and energetic and active. And I love it all."

"Walk around?" she asked getting up and pulling him, the perfect response to his proclamations of her vibrancy.

Hand-in-hand, they walked around their space in the wood. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining through a mix of patchy clouds. It was all perfect.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucas and Dustin were continuing their game of one upmanship, while Will and Max were vaguely amused, the other two boys not realizing their total lack of subtlety. It all had an air of amusement that was admittedly fun due to its ridiculousness.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Nancy and Jonathan were happily enjoying a late lunch and company.

* * *

Having gone back inside El and Mike continued their wallpapering, still buoyant from their earlier attitude. He had noticed a slight longing in Eleven's eyes as she looked at the more distant places. He wanted to say something, but at the same time those flashes were just that and she still talked enthusiastically about the next place, why she liked it, and what Mike knew about it.

For her part, she noticed this seconds-long downturns, but she was still at the phase where should found learning to be more interesting. Then again that sad feeling was something she could not yet fully conceptualize.

Once finished, the two sat on the bed to look at their work.

"I like it," she said to Mike, who had noticed that Eleven must have sifted through all the magazines. He'd have to think of something else.

"I'm glad," he said taking her hand. The two handn't even noticed how dark it got. After a quick kiss, he had to hightail it back home.

* * *

Later that night when Hopper tucked her in, he too admired the wall. She agreed, again enamored with the diversity and difference, before pulling the chain of the lamp lighting the room with the mind. But at the end, she loved more how it was something she and Mike did together.


	8. Chapter 8

"Chief, did you encounter these when you were in the Upside Down?" asked Owens, showing him an autopsy photo of a dog-like creature with a rapturous mouth.

"No, but heard about them from the other kids last year."

"Quite a few caught our men off guard over the past 24 hours. We're not too delayed in laying the canisters, but we're going slower. Have to double the security detail for the teams."

Exiting the conference room, Owens took him down to the control center. At that very moment, bombs were being lowered down the shaft.

"Two?" asked Hopper.

"Yes, one is being loaded onto an autonomous truck, while the other is a sort of failsafe if anything ever escapes. The blast doors are also underway," noting the huge slabs of steel, as well as the second bulkhead now separating the control center and the hole.

"A bomb could explode right over this whole building and layer it to the ground, but those seals would still be intact.

Owens then moved to discuss other details like making sure Will would be there and that detonation was expected at midnight.

* * *

The five of them sat for lunch, though Mike's mind was clearly elsewhere. Of course, the other four noticed, but really didn't say anything after Will shared his earlier Mike conversation with them. Maybe time was what he needed.

For his part, Mike was fretting. At the moment, he was going over a conversation he had the night before.

" _Hey Nancy," asked Mike after knocking on her door._

" _Mike," she replied while working at her desk._

" _Can I ask you a question?"_

" _Sure," moving to face Mike as he sat on her bed. Interest clearly piqued._

" _People give stuff for anniversaries, right?"_

" _What kind of people? Like couples? Yeah, they do. Wh..." she was about to question him further when Mike yelled thanks — genuinely — and exited her room in a flurry._

 _Could it be, Nancy thought to herself. It was sure explain a lot._

* * *

Despite having told El that he might be slightly late getting to the cabin on Wednesday, Mike still pedaled his bike as fast as he could into town. Over the past three days, he had gotten quite adept at slipping out unnoticed of school exactly when the bell rang.

Fortunately, he was able to find just the right thing at the first store. Not that he particularly cared, but Mike had dropped a notable $20 on this. It was almost half his cash reserve, but that was the furthest thought in his head.

Noting the extra time, he went to the General Store to find something better to wrap it in. He settled on a reflective yellow paper and walked out the store. Sitting at the table outside, he took the package out of his bag and laid it on the table. He needed to find a way to pack this rolling paper in.

At that moment, Joyce walked out the entrance, finished with her shift for the day, and noticed Mike, as well as what lay on the table.

Mike turned around after a second feeling a stare. Noting her gaze on the table, or rather what was resting on it, and squirming he said, "Hi Mrs. Byers, just getting something for — on behalf of, uhh, Nancy."

Joyce indulged his lie after gauging his cute reaction to it all. Even through his awkwardness, there was an underlying joy to the boy now.

She said goodbye, but not before saying one more tease, "I'm sure she'll love that."

"Who," a dying and addled Mike managed to squeak.

"Nancy, of course," she said and left him there to finish.

* * *

Mike spent the bike ride to the cabin getting over his flushness. He had carefully hidden the box and paper under his other books so that there was no way El would find it. It didn't help that he was a bit giddy and toyed with just giving it to her on the spot when he saw her in a few minutes time.

* * *

As he guided his bike through the traps, he clamped down his enthusiasm by thinking over how much more sentimental the item would be if presented tomorrow.

By the time he knocked out the secret entrance, he was as close to normal as he was going to be. Of course, until he saw her sitting on the couch, being lit by a beam of yellow light, and his resolve faltered.

"Hello," said Mike briskly walking into the cabin and kissing El to stop just dumping the contents of his backpack out and giving her the box right there and then.

She beamed a smile in reply as he sat down next to her on the couch.

The two kids chatted before Mike asked if she was excited for their sleepover this weekend.

El said, "Yes" ecstatically before another thought entered her mind. With this, she was brought down from her high and Mike responded with a knowing and downtrodden, "Yeah..."

Their hands unconsciously found each other as they stared directly in front of them, though at nothing in particular. Mike was gently caressing her hand when she started, "Something's happening."

"Something big," Mike continued. "And it his to do with the lab." He proceeded to recount what was happening to Will in recent days.

As they sat there. Mike's worry for the majority of the day seemed ever so minor, though as Joyce noticed earlier, he could not help but be happy at the entire endeavour.

El broke Mike out of his reverie, "You're smiling?"

"Uh," said a caught Mike. "Just thinking of the positive," which was far from a lie. "I mean not all the things that happen to us..."

"Have to be bad," finished El for him. "Sometimes good things happen. To us."

She snuggled closer into his side as he rested his chin on her head breathing her in for good measure.

Then the negative thoughts in his head broke through, having run through the gravity that came with the lab and the Upside Down. "How do we get to the Lab from here and how do we even get in? Not to mention sneaking you in," most worried about the last point that he was shaking. El looked directly at him, but he was immersed in that horrid possibility.

"Hey," she said holding both sides of his face. "Always together."

"I know," Mike said, slowly calming down. The two kids ended up sitting there for a while. Just being content in each other's presence.

They spent the rest of their time together like this. Not saying too much as their close proximity and little gestures spoke volumes to each other.

* * *

 **Author's note** : A season 2 finale of sorts is happening this weekend with Chapter 11 (amusingly, that was coincidental). There will be more chapters afterwards. It's going to be a ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike woke early Thursday. Having taken the step for an unusual morning shower, he was now looking in his closet for something nicer to wear.

So engrossed with this usually quick task, Nancy coming in went unnoticed as he his eyes shifted back and forth from two shirts. An amused Nancy leaned in the doorway.

"I'd go with the one on the left," she said with the teasing evident in her tone.

"Nancy! Get out," an embarrassed Mike squeaked. Partial to her choice, he wore it and went down to breakfast.

A bit later before they left for the day, he gave his rushed thanks.

For her part, Nancy liked this new Mike.

* * *

El "woke up" from a night of tossing and turning in which waking up was really just getting off the bed. Hopper had come in late last night, thus requiring her to stay up to make sure she could slide the door open.

While she was physically tired, Eleven was more so out of concern for what was happening Friday. Not only did Hopper come in late, but he also left early. There was a feeling she could not place. If she was still alone, she'd think herself crazy for it, but Mike also felt something.

It was due to this addled state that it took her looking at the calendar to realize today was the day she and Mike refound each other.

It was called an anniversary, she believed, though she had to look up the word and the exact definition in the dictionary. She had first found out about the concept from watching something on television. The moment returning to her, she found it all very cute, the flowers and the romantic gestures.

Would it be too soon for her to do something just after a week? What could she do?

It was this that she toyed with for most of the morning. Her weary mind not aiding in the endeavour one bit.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mike was nervous about after school. He had come up with the idea to celebrate their anniversary a few days prior, but didn't quite stop to think whether it was a good idea. He had taken the first, albeit, good plan and ran with it.

Now, hours away from execution he was wondering whether it would be silly. After all, it had been a week and not even a month. What would El think of it? Would she laugh, would she even find it silly and rushed.

It was thoughts like this that plagued Mike to do a walkabout during lunch and miss the meal.

* * *

Back at the cabin, El thought she had something. A plan or rather pieces of one. Looking at the clock, she knew she'd have to buckle down and began by rolling up her sleeves and then levitating a piece of furniture.

* * *

Uncharacteristically, Mike didn't immediately depart Thursday after school. Rather, he found Will. His turmoil about his anniversary with El trudged up, as these things want to do, their other shared worry.

"Hey, stay safe tomorrow."

"Thanks," Will said, more than puzzled. "See you Monday."

His mum had let him stay home on Friday morning as in the afternoon they were going to the Lab.

* * *

Cycling his way, Mike tried everything in his power to not break too much of a sweat. By the end of the ride, he was set on doing it. It was cheesy, but something monumental and important and lovely was being celebrated.

Even so, for the amount of planning he put into this idea, he didn't quite come up with a way to present it. He thought it would just come together at the end, but as he was guiding his bike closer, Mike was clueless.

* * *

As he walked up to the porch, he breathed in. Mike was going over the hastily thought up presentation he arrived at.

Breathing deeply again, he knocked on the door.

* * *

When El heard this, she smiled. Her preparations were finished, but as she was going to unlock to let him in, a thought flashed to mind. Was what she was doing normal? Did people do these things, would Mike find it odd?

To squeeze out a few more seconds of thinking she decided to walk up to the door and remove the chains manually. As Eleven made her way, she thought about what she was moving towards. Who was behind that door.

It was her Mike, somebody she cherished. With this love in mind, what she was doing didn't seem abnormal anymore. What she was doing was out of passion and caring, how could anything that came out of that be bad?

* * *

The door opened and there was El. His El pulled him in and then passionately kissed him. His bag slumped off his shoulders as he responded in kind.

"Hi," they said at the same time to which they smiled and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I have a surprise," she started and guided him out the door.

He put his bag back on and followed her. Not knowing what was happening, but not really caring either way.

* * *

Mike found a table in the woods and two chairs. Cloth covered, there were plates and utensils, but also a large silver lid in the center. He looked over all this and could not help but beam. Mike was just ecstatic on multiple levels. El had remembered, like he had, was one thought, but also how what he was going to do now was just so naturally appropriate.

So wrapped up in this, he hadn't noticed El gazing, peering into his face for a reaction once he saw the table. His resulting smile took off the heavy burden that had multiplied every step they took out of the cabin.

Finally he looked at her to continue his smile and she did as well. They found their seats on the opposite sides after a bit of stumbling as for the most part they were just staring at each other with profound amounts of passion.

She wordlessly opened the lid and he smiled to which she blushed.

"Do you like it?" she asked in the first words they verbalized in a long time.

"More than anything in the world," he responded and found her hand across the table.

It was a stack of delicately arranged Eggos with tremendous amounts of whip and fruit and chocolate in between the layers and oozing down the sides.

Mike began cutting into it, but then El came up with a thought. She got up and moved her chair so that it was adjacent to his.

Taking the piece he had just cut with her folk, she brought it up to his mouth. Eating it, he moved to do the same for her. After one or two bites, they moved their chairs so that they were directly next to each other, so that they were side-by-side.

They found themselves gravitating to each other with foreheads resting on each other again. Mike moved to wipe away a piece of whip cream on the edge of her mouth and that somehow turned into a loving kiss, at a table in the middle of the woods.

* * *

After kissing for a few seconds, they rested on each other's heads again. Mike took this time to take the box out of his bag and slowly put it in her hands.

"This is for you," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb this moment.

El felt the box, but her mind took a second to come up with its meaning. Mike must have also realized it was their anniversary. Her face lit up at this thought. At his care. And she slowly moved to rip the shiny paper off, wanting to preserve it.

She found a wide black box and opened it.

El was without words at the two pendants inside. They were halves of a silver heart that came together to be one. Mike, with shaky hands, lifted one of them and moved to place it around her neck. Meanwhile, El touched the other heart in the box and brought it to her lip to kiss it. Mike did the same for hers as she put the other one on him.

"It's a reminder for us," Mike started slowly. "When we're feeling lost or trapped, that we have each other now."

"Always," said El. "We'll always find each other again and be together.

* * *

Then they passionately kissed and held it, content if the world always remained like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually they parted and returned to the meal, though it was interlaced with multiple rounds of kissing.

Mike brought the plates and utensils to the kitchen, while El guided the table with her mind back into the cabin. Getting it back in was easier than the other way round as Mike could help make sure it didn't bump into anything.

The two retreated to the couch to talk about this and that. Not just content, but happy in themselves.

* * *

Mike arrived home at the usual hour in time for dinner. He had gotten adept at toning down the happiness associated with spending afternoons with El. But today, he was not as sly, at least to a Nancy that was on the lookout for his happiness.

Having no need to care about presentation, Mike had stuffed his sweater into his backpack on the ride home.

As Mike ascended the stairs, with just his t-shirt, a descending Nancy was able to spot some sort of chain around his neck. This would have to be investigated later she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile as dinner finished he stuck around the kitchen waiting for Nancy to leave. Once she was gone, he sprung the question of having a sleepover at Will for the weekend. Seeing no reason and noting his improved grades as of late, they happily signed off on it.

* * *

Back in the cabin, Hopper was giving a final rundown, emphasizing to behave, but mostly to stay inside. He did end on restoring her television privileges a day early.

El heartily wished him a goodnight, but stayed awake for quite a while longer. She was happier than normal and looking forward to the weekend, keeping hold of the idea that not everything that happened was bad.

To that end she stroke the necklace around her neck, staring into it. The pendant serving its desired purpose of reminding her of the good that existed.

* * *

Friday morning preceded without hassle, though the duffel bag had to be precariously appended to his back while riding a bike.

* * *

Elsewhere, El saw Hopper leave and gave him another long hug.

* * *

Will slept in and was at the lab with Joyce by midday. Driving inm they noticed the pitched tents and convoy of vehicles.

Hopper was waiting for them. He had only explained the minimum to Joyce, though revealing that it could stop Will's problem. Joyce did tell him that Will seemed to stop spacing out in the past week.

The usual barrage of tests were run on Will and it took them into the afternoon.

Meanwhile, the final preparations for the military operation were underway. Owens oversee the radio tests to light up the flames en masse, while the bomb was sent on its way, having to slowly drive a fair distance into the Upside Down.

* * *

At around 4, Owens met Will for their usual checkup. This was brief with Will being hooked up to sensors and put under with an anesthetic afterwards.

Joyce watched from the other side of the window with a rotating crew of technicians coming and going, with Hopper occasionally checking in.

* * *

Mike arrived at the cabin and slinked into El's arms. Noting the TV was on, she told him how her privileges were restored. At this, he regretted not bringing any tapes for them to watch.

Wanting to go for a walk, the pair went out after Mike dropped his bags.

* * *

The day slipped into night, though there were no windows in the room to judge if he remembered correctly.

Will woke up from his slumber. At least he thought so, he could not move and only could see the darkened ceiling. But then his eyes adjusted and he noticed it. First the specks, then the vines on the roof.

Will wasn't able to move his head, much less his body. And he was in full panic. He thought he was scared, but then he heard the sound, followed by the smashing.

* * *

On the right side up there was panic. Moments ago they lost contact with the vehicle carrying the weapon. A grainy camera feed showed some kind of black tentacles surrounding the bomb before the signal was lost.

Hopper was in the control room, volunteering for what had to be done.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from afar. Their night together started off with yesterday's anniversary vibe, but turned into an uneasy embrace.

It was Mike who suggested visiting Hopper to find some small consolation. El prepared the TV and cleared her mind. After putting on the blindfold, she blindly, but correctly found Mike's hand and grasped it for support.

What she found was Hopper suiting up and being given instructions. "Ten minutes to get back after manually starting the sequence."

She quickly recounted this to Mike who was able to understand the implication, with El understanding after Mike gave a hurried explanation.

"Stop, help him," she practically screamed, but to no one in particular. At this, Mike dumped the contents of his backpack and began throwing in supplies like flashlights, a first aid kit, a hunting knife, wire, and duct tape. He also put strips of cloth for bandanas in.

While doing this, he recounted a plan to go back home and get Nancy to drive them.

* * *

Back at the lab, Owens and the scientists had just prepared and suited Hopper to go in. A team of soldiers would accompany him.

Afterwards, Owens authorized the burn to start.

* * *

Higher up, physically, Will began to shake. In the Upside Down, the creature was responding to the mass burn. Tearing apart more of Will's surroundings and that version of the Lab. Wanting to survive it looked at Will and began transferring itself over.

* * *

Hopper and team were half-a-mile in when they heard the shrieking and sound of smashing in the not too far distance.

* * *

They arrived as the lights of the Wheeler house were dimmed. Mike knowing that almost everyone had retired. He told El to stay as he slunk to Nancy's room.

El ended up waiting by the window that she last saw Mike through a year ago and the danger of what was happening finally replaced the fear and adrenaline to save Hopper.

She wanted to curl, but instead tightly grabbed the pendant.

* * *

Mike tapped on the window, which awoke a just laying Nancy.

"Steve?" she asked, having peaked through the curtains, but not really sure of who the crunched up figure was.

She was surprised to find Mike, he began a preamble the second he was in. "We need to go to Hawkins Lab. Something big is happening and they need our help."

To his surprise, Nancy got dressed immediately and told him to go back out and meet her by the garage.

She went down the stairs to find their parent's keys, her efforts to expose the lab still fresh in her mind.

However, nothing prepared her to see Mike deeply hugging Eleven in the garage. A second later everything snapped into place in regards to his behavior this past week. But there would be time for that later.

"Get in and tell me everything, but Mike close the garage door first. And grab a bat."

"Do we have time to get help?" she asked when they were on the road.

"No," both the kids said and began a recap.

* * *

In the Upside Down, the team was nearly at the detonation point. Right side up, a team of doctors were trying to stabilize Will's uncontrollable shaking. Then it stopped, coinciding with the burn ending.

Joyce had forced her way through the army of doctors around Will by this point, who seemed cold and lifeless.

Then his eyes opened and a black gust emanated from him throwing them all to the sides with shattering force. Luckily for Joyce, she was somewhat cushioned by the doctor and nurse behind her.

In the control center below, Owens has been informed of the shaking and assigned one the scientists to check it out. As that doctor was coming down he saw Will hurl a guard into the wall. He quickly pressed the panic button and ran.

With alarms blaring, Will noticed the fluttering of his coat and followed.

Owens was asking what was going on, getting in touch with security.

That doctor running from Will happened to also find the security monitoring station to hide in. Telling the guards stationed there to watch the door, he recounted to Owens what occurred.

Will outside used the force again to obliterate everything in the room. People, monitors, recording equipment. Everything was smashed and all video disabled.

* * *

Owens radioed to Hopper and team to arm and start the timer wherever they were and come back. Hopper was going to ask what was happening, but the soldiers were now busily starting the sequence.

Elsewhere, the other guards had no luck in preventing Will from descending.

* * *

Outside the Lab, El, Mike, and Nancy were minutes away and arguing how to get in. Mike was suggesting going on foot, while Nancy wanted to at least try the gate. He didn't like the chance it involved of El being noticed.

They then got close enough to notice the blaring sirens. With the gate being the faster option, they agreed to try that first. El grabbed Mike's arm tightly as they came closer, but found it unstationed.

* * *

As Hopper and the other soldiers came back through they were surprised to be met by the scientists donning simple face masks. Owens moved to recount to Hopper what was happening.

"We're evacuating to the tunnels once we confirm detonation. Then we're sealing the bulkheads and the doors. We can do it from a console down here," Owens said pointing.

"I'm going back up," said Hopper.

Owens grabbed his arm, " That's a death warrant. We've lost all contact with the rest of the lab."

"I know him. I can get through to him. Where's his mom?"

"We don't know, but listen we're finding a way out through the tunnels and radioing for help."

But Hopper was already making his way past him.

* * *

Elsewhere, the trio of kids were making their way in. El with her powers and the Wheelers armed with bats. Level after level they explored was empty, or rather lined with slumped, if not dead, bodies.

Nancy switched her bat for a gun, an action would Mike stared at her for.

"What, I can?" she retorted his expression.

"When have you shot a machine gun?"

"It's the same principle Michael," she said before continuing.

El redirected their course to start descending having remembered her time there. Mike held her hand.

* * *

Having confirmed detonation, Owens ordered the doors closed.

"Hopper, we're closing both doors now. Good luck."

The Chief copied, and went out of the control room through a secret entrance.

* * *

He slipped through just as "Will" blasted the last door leading up to the corridor.

By this point, Will was shrouded in a black mist.

* * *

Once in the lower levels, it was easier for the trio to follow the path of waste and destruction.

Peeking into the occasional room, they encountered a debilitated Joyce. Nancy rushed to check on her when they heard a clang down below.

Eleven instinctively got up, grabbing Mike's hand.

Nancy was about to join when Joyce began murmuring. El and Mike stopped, when they vaguely heard a mumble that sounded like Will.

* * *

Will had gotten to the control room, but it could not see the portal. He felt it behind a slab so he began using his powers to crumble it. However, this was slightly more tedious.

* * *

Mike and El reached the control room just as they saw Will jumping into the breach he had made in the bulkhead.

"Will?" said Mike quizzically.

* * *

Though Will fell several stories it was the black mist that steadied him. It walked right up to the steel slabs, feeling the portal behind it and began tearing it apart.

* * *

Peering into the depth El and Mike found their answer.

Red light began emanating from the seams in the wall and El knew what she had to do.

"I'm closing the portal. We need to get closer," she said to Mike.

El expanded the crack in the bulkhead so they could mount the cage-style elevator.

As they descended, El concentrated on closing the gate, occasionally telling Mike to stop the ride.

At around the halfway point, Mike noticed that El was beginning to bleed out of her ears and his concern grew.

* * *

Down below, it was too wrapped in warping the metal, that it did not notice the shrinking size of the gate.

* * *

By the time they were one or two stories from the ground, El collapsed and Mike hastily, messily caught her in his arms, wiping the blood away from her nose with his sleeve.

"We're almost there. Almost," Mike said, holding her face.

El gave a weak smile and was putting her arm on the railing for support when the elevator fell the rest of the way down.

* * *

It below was finally thrown out of its concentration in removing the barrier to notice that the portal was nearly closed. Finding the source, he yanked it down to the ground.

* * *

Tumbling, Mike was the first to regain consciousness. Noting the wreck, he quickly got up to see if El was okay. She was still coming out of the fall.

Then he saw Will walking towards them.

Mike was about to shout his name, but was instead greeted first with a jet of force. Mike quickly ducked into the ground. He saw a piece of metal railing that was separated from the elevator. Clutching it, he stood in front of El and jabbed like a spear at Will.

He was able to get a lucky blow on Will's shoulder but was met with a push that threw him into a wall. Through the screaming pain as the railing stabbed him on his side, he saw that Will was now walking towards where he was. Happily, it was away from El. The pain from his wound and the collision began to overtake him and he blacked out.

* * *

El heard Mike's scream and that broke through the dizziness of falling down and the weariness. Her eyes came upon to a black mist making its way towards Mike who appeared to be hurt and bleeding.

With anger, she reached out with her mind and threw it as far as she could away from him, not looking to see where it landed.

El staggered over in a sprint over to touch Mike and then turned around and with everything left in her closed the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

"Shit," Hopper said when he found Nancy tending to Joyce.

Nancy thought it was about the state of Joyce, but her conception was quickly revised.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Who?" blurted Nancy not wanting to blow El's cover.

"If you're here, then your brother is here. If he's here, she is as well. Where are..."

"They followed the noise."

"Crap," taking a quick second to collect himself. "How's Joyce?" kneeling to check her pulse.

"She was mumbling earlier, but has quieted down in the last few minutes."

"Leave her, come. We're getting them."

* * *

They had to take the slower service platform used to ferry supplies down. Only halfway down they heard action erupting from beneath them, but could not see anything, much less take part and help.

* * *

After closing the portal, El returned all her attention to Mike. First finding the wound at his side, then kissing his forehead before she went back to the wreckage to grab Mike's backpack and took out the first aid kit.

She rushed back to him, but her actions were clumsy and she crashed into the ground next to him as she took out gauze to place pressure on the dripping wound.

That's how Hopper and Nancy found her.

Sister rushed to brother, while Hopper wanted to say something to El who was too engrossed in the first aid that he could only move on to help her. Looking at the wound, it appeared to only be a surface scrape, even if it was bleeding profusely.

He found a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the kit and sprinkled it around the wound, cleaning it as best as he could. He told Eleven to get bandages, trying to kick the rest of her aid training into action through her thinly veiled hold from having a burst of emotions pour out.

That done, he said, "We need to move him back up. We've done all we can here come on." He carried Mike in his arms, while jestering at Nancy to make sure a still distraught El kept up.

* * *

Slowly ascending upwards, Hopper turned to El.

"You did good kid."

However, this was met with hard shaking from Eleven and Hopper moved to hug her.

Nancy turned to her later, "You really did help Mike."

"He, he won't think that," El finally speaking to the other two.

At this, Hopper moved back to envelope her into a hug.

* * *

He gave Nancy directions to the cabin and told her to drive them back and then to go home. She protested, but Hopper reminded her that not getting caught by their parents was the most important thing.

Realizing that Hopper was staying and not coming, El grabbed his arm.

"I need to stay here and cover for everything. Help Nancy through the tripwires and into the cabin. Alright. Alright El."

She gave the weakest of nods as Hopper placed Mike into the second row of seats and El climbed in to rest his head on her lap.

Turning to Nancy, Hopper said that he'd bring him back on Sunday. He again impressed the absolute secrecy of the situation, that she was never here.

* * *

Once on foot, Nancy slowly carried Mike in her arms. El unlocked the doors and guided Nancy to drop Mike onto her bed. Nancy stayed for a second, sitting on the side to fluff his hair before getting up to leave. El showed her out and Nancy hugged the girl for good measure.

Eleven quickly returned to Mike's bedside. Stroking his cheek, taking him in with her eyes to remind her that they were there. That they survived. Sleep over taking her, she moved to the side that didn't have the wound and lay down.

She took the necklace out his tattered shirt and found hers to bring them close together and stared at him as moonlight highlighted his face. She fell asleep to this face, her face.

* * *

Only a few hours of sleep had passed before El shot up, having relived what happen. She looked at Mike and knew he would hate her for what she did.

She began crying and lay down by his side holding his arm for comfort and fell asleep again. She had taken away his friend and what else did Mike value above friends?

* * *

When early morning came, they were bathed in the first rays of a pure light that had not quite yellowed. El's gaze immediately went to his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Noting the state of her tattered and bloody clothing she grabbed her pajamas to change into later and took a shower.

* * *

Mike woke up to the sound of running water and very faint sunlight streaming onto his face. He tilted his head slightly and recognized where he was. Trying to gather his energy to say El's name, he stopped when he saw her pendant on the bedside table. Putting things together, he was content and weariness overtook him again. But he knew everything was okay because they were here together.

* * *

Feeling slightly cleaner, she filled a bowl with warm water and moved to wipe Mike's sweaty, dirt-infused face and other limbs. She got out the other first-aid kit to bandage his wounds and clean them again. El hoped that it was not as painful as it looked and that the rubbing alcohol did not sting too much.

She lay back down afterwards.

* * *

Mike's eyes flashed open again and he found El loosely curled up into his side. He moved to tighten the hold and she realized he had waked.

One part of El wanted to look away in shame, but another just wanted to take him again. Opting for the latter, she froze there staring at him. Fine with this moment, their aliveness, their togetherness.

"Hi," Mike tried to say but only his lips motioned and was otherwise word-less

So El said it for the both of them and stroke his cheek and buried her face into his chest, knowing she needed to tell him first.

"After he hurt you, I threw him. As far as I could. I didn't even look."

This was as much as she could say, with her voice crackling the last sentence out.

Mike took a second to process everything and to remember. Seizing upon the last few from last night he saw what Eleven was getting at. He rubbed her back as much as he could, though his state meant it was the same spot.

"He's, Will's..."

"Gone. GONE because of me."

"That wasn't him anymore," he shouted and continued over and over. By this point he had mustered enough energy to firmly embrace her.

El began again and only having half-heard what Mike said, "I pushed him in. I think, into the Upside Down. Your friend gone because of me."

Mike paused. Finding all of this unfair. Their simple survival, her finding their being together and alive being weighed down. Then El said something that snapped him out of it and now he knew what to say.

"You must hate me, think I'm bad."

Her face still buried, he moved to tilt her face up so that they could stare into one another's eyes.

"What is good, what is bad is never clear cut like it is in stories and books and TV. The real world," gesturing around and taking this chance to squeeze the side of her face, "is messy and there's good and bad in everything."

"Will being gone is bad, yes, but this," now taking her into a full embrace, "is good and what we do for one another will always be so."

It was Mike's facial expression, in equal measure with the words, that began to break through her resounding guilt.

"We're here now, I'm alive. You're alive and as long as we're together I'll always, always love you. And we can take on the world together from there."

For El, the weight in her chest began to lighten. That mental burden replaced with renewed physical tiredness. Curling up with Mike she closed her eyes, his words on their togetherness, on good and evil and it's mixture taking to heart.

"I love you," they both said in equal measure at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

They woke up in an embrace around noon. El stirred first to a clearer head or at least one that didn't think the world — in regards to Mike — was coming to an end.

Mike soon followed though they remained side-by-side, staring at each other for a while longer.

"Thank you," she said.

"Always," said through a smile.

They moved to rise, but Mike winced, a pain emanating from his side.

"Hopper said it's 'surface' level," as she provided support for Mike's back. "Let me get you some water," as she pushed Mike to rest against the wall.

In the meantime, Mike took an assessment of himself. He was surprisingly not hungry, just parched. But he felt overly grimy and covered in dirt. He tested his legs as El came with the water, finding that he needed to put his hand on the side table for support.

"Do you need anything?" asked El after giving Mike the glass and shouldering him on the side with the wound.

"I'd like to take a shower," Mike flushing for no reason he could pinpoint, though El reacted the same way.

"I could just stand in the water and maybe hold on to you from the curtain, if that's okay with you?" said Mike looking down as Eleven was still shouldering him.

She nodded and they slowly made their way to tub, Mike remarking that a wheelchair would be nice, and explaining what that was to her.

Mike got in to sit on the rim to disrobe. He removed his necklace and handed it to El who placed it in her pocket. He then slid the curtain and removed his now holey sweater and the bloodied undershirt. Taking off his trousers was much more strenuous than he could have imagined, not being able to bend his body any significant amount.

Meanwhile, El was flushing, or rather flushing much more, even since Mike pulled the shower curtain.

He did not make any progress taking the pant legs off and for a second contemplated showering with them rather than asking El for help.

Here goes, he thought to himself, sighing, flushing, even before he said, "El. Umm, could you help. Uh."

"Can I slide the curtain," El asked awkwardly, not sure at his state of undress.

"Oh, yeah, right. Yes," replied the super red-faced boy.

El did so slowly and found a shirtless Mike who desperately wished he had first put his shirt back on. He crossed his arms, though didn't really do anything.

"So, uh, sorry. This was a bad idea," said Mike.

"No, it's. You're kind of are dirty and I could only really wiped your face earlier."

"Ah," said Mike. Here goes nothing, something, "Uh, I can't pull my pants off. It's too stiff. Could you maybe?"

"Oh," said El as she got into the tub and pulled his pant legs off, but not looking in his direction.

Once done, she scooped up the other clothes and got out.

"Thanks."

El nodded even though the curtain was now back up and he couldn't see.

Mike flushed even deeper as he slipped his underpants through the curtain onto the floor, having wished that El hadn't removed the other clothes earlier as he could have stuffed them in a bundle. She stared for a quick second before kicking his shirt over it.

"I'm going to get up now. Can you please get close," said Mike as his hand slipped out and El moved her shoulder to him.

Mike hadn't calculated how close they'd have to be really be in this position as he moved up front to turn on the shower head.

He also didn't realize how water on the wound would sting as he yelped and El instinctively threw the arm that had been dangling to his back. Mike felt a weird stirring on the skin that was now being touched by El's lower arm, but also a distraction and relief from the pain

"Sorry, the water soaked through the bandage and it really stung," said Mike.

For her part, El was feeling a similar sensation that he felt earlier as her arm was touching his bare shoulder and back.

"Okay, I'm going to move back in the water now," he said, fighting the pain by squeezing El harder and she reciprocating in kind as comfort.

"Sorry, your sleeve is kinda getting what."

"That's fine," she responded as they stood awkwardly for a few minutes, her shirt getting progressively wetter.

This wasn't really even a shower as Mike stood under the water letting the grime wash away. The dried blood washing down his body also made him queasy. He stooped to wet his hair.

El for her part was just staring at everything else except to the space to her left. She wondered if talking through it would make it less awkward, but no words left her mouth.

"I want to get some water on my back, can we turn around?"

"Yeah, wait a second. Sit back on the edge. I'm going to let go and take this shirt off. It's getting really soaked."

The two didn't realize that this would mean even more of their bare skin touching until it happened. This time, El's hand was resting on his chest.

Finally, the horridly long and awkward affair was over as Mike shut off the water and El handed him a towel. She also went back to the bedroom to get his bag and asked what he wanted to wear.

"Anything," said Mike as clothes and embarrassingly under garments were being handed to him.

"We should probably change your bandages," said El as she guided him back to the bed.

"Right," said Mike as he sat back down.

"Can you lift your shirt?" El asked, thus ending their brief reprieve from flush faces.

Mike winced as he looked at it and was in even more pain as El poured alcohol onto a towel to lightly dab the area. During this he grabbed El's free hand tightly.

They eventually made their way to the kitchen table, both flush when they looked at each other.

"Thanks and sorry," said Mike.

"Yup and no sorry needed," El flushed as she said the last part. "I'll make something to eat."

Before she walked out of reach, Mike hugged her middle, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Always," she smiled and returned the hug, most wrapping her arms around his face.

"I like this," she said running her fingers through the wet tangle.

"Ha, it's floppy."

* * *

As soon as the kids had left last night, Hopper rushed back to Joyce and lifted her onto a clean bed. Then he shuddered at what came next. He didn't know for sure what happened to Will, but there was no sign of him in his brief glance below.

Then there was how we was going to explain the closed portal. Bare fragments came to mind as he found the radio to contact Owens.

* * *

Owens came back with several trucks of soldiers. Hopper met him and asked that a medic see to Joyce. He began his story to the doctor.

Several cups of coffee later, it was daybreak and Hopper was sitting in a hastily thrown up operational tent.

He had finished talking to the scientists. When finished, Owens came back in.

"Thanks for repeating what happened on tape. All the recording equipment, even the one in the control room, was destroyed and you're the only testimony."

"No problem," said Hopper, the chief having been responsible for the latter destruction. He had smashed the electronics with the butt of a rifle and then dropped the steel beam above it to cover it. He wanted to make sure there was no trace of El, Mike, or Nancy ever having been there.

He told Owens that he had no idea what happened to Will or how the gate closed.

"You should go home," Owens said patting his back.

"I'm going to wait for Joyce to come out."

"She'll be fine, but come on I'll take you there."

Hopper sat her beside, hating the lie he'd have to tell her about Will when she woke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nancy woke up late that Saturday. Still somewhat feeling that everything the night before had been a dream. When she got home in the early hours, she as silently as possible put the car back in the garage. Meanwhile, she found Mike's bike laying on the lawn and hid it among the bushes as to not arouse their parent's suspicions.

* * *

Elsewhere, a fed Eleven and Mike were having a slightly more cheery day in each other's company. Both feeling moderately fine and turned on the TV, an experience filled with El asking various questions and Mike answer, while providing commentary.

Towards the afternoon, he asked El if she wanted to try and salvage, fix he defined, the sleepover that was originally planned. She nodded in glee for normalcy as Mike took out a board game from his bag and slid next to her on the couch.

As the afternoon passed into night and the two finished their game, El was about to get up to go the kitchen when Mike stood up first. Now only needing to limp when he walked.

"Dinner's on me," he said. "My thank you for earlier," he said as he bowed down in a grandiose manner that made El giggle.

It was from this laugh that they both knew that this one aspect of their lives was going to be alright. The giggle made Mike walk back to her and give her a hug and whispering to her ear, "I love your laugh." He kissed her forehead and limped his way to the kitchen.

El found her teddy bear on the couch and hugged it warmly, smiling.

* * *

The two were finishing their dinner of a simple pasta when Hopper knocked on the door.

El rushed from the table and unlocked the door, hugging Hopper as he came in.

Mike awkwardly said hi after they finished and offered the leftover pasta.

"Sure kid, thanks," Hopper said pulling another to the dinner table. "We should all talk."

Eleven moved her chair next to Mike's, with Hopper sitting across them.

He began, "How'd you know to go to the lab?"

Eleven started, with Mike adding details along the way. Hopper was more forthcoming about the vines and lab's plans to burn the tunnels.

As the part of the talk veered to the confrontation, El squeezed Mike's hand even harder under the table. But they got through it eventually.

"How's Will's mom?" Mike asked.

"She and Jonathan are dealing with it," Hopper put vaguely for El's benefit.

"It's late why don't we talk more tomorrow," Hopper offered.

"No, now. All of it now," El forcefully discounted.

So they did. Hopper impressing on Mike to be careful when talking with Nancy. Meanwhile, he noted how they'd make up the excuse of falling on Mike falling while riding his bike to explain the wound, with Hopper taking Mike home tomorrow.

He also asked how they were feeling in regards to Will.

Their nuanced responses impressed the chief and he again willed them to bed after a while longer.

As the two were walking to El's room, Hopper cleared his throat.

Mike feeling he was on the receiving end of that, responded, "I have a sleeping bag. On the floor."

To which Hopper nodded and let them be.

Once behind closed doors, El asked what that was about.

"Uh, it's inappropriate for young girlfriends and boyfriends to sleep together. On the same bed."

"Oh," El said. "But we've.."

Mike shushed her before she completed that statement, eying what was on the other side of the door.

"Why then?"

His flushed face returning, Mike begun, "Because snuggling and kissing might lead to other things that we're, uh, way too young for."

"Oh," El repeated with a red face, but didn't follow up this time.

After getting ready for bed, Mike unrolled the sleeping bag and put it closely to El's bed.

She inched very close to the edge so that her hand hung off the side and they could hold hands until sleep took them, clearly preferring the arrangement where she snuggled into his side. Mike shared that sentiment as he kissed her hand before grabbing it.

* * *

Waking up Sunday morning, El found herself laying on her stomach with her arm still dangling off the bed. While the two were no longer touching, she found that her fingers were just inches above Mike's open palm.

There was a knock on the door and Mike shot up, his hand bumping into El's in the process.

"Hey you two, I made breakfast," said Hopper.

"Thanks," the kids said in unison.

"But before that, Mike I want to check on your wound again."

"It's not too bad anymore. Only a bit of limping," replied Mike.

Confirming that the wound was being cleaned regularly and bandages replaced, Hopper decided to tone the lie they'd tell his parents later in the day to explain the bit of a limp.

"Breakfast is on the table. I need to go back to the lab. They should be finished checking the tunnels for vines by now," said Hopper hugging El and nodding to Mike.

"What do you want to do today?" El asked as they finished eating.

"Lounging — just resting — and watch TV or read or something."

"That sounds nice."

* * *

Later on, but before Hopper was about to return, El turned to Mike.

"I liked you being here all the time."

"Same," said Mike as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Now what?" she asked, staring off into the distant, Mike knowing what she was referring to. For his part, his thoughts had not yet veered there and had frankly not thought about anything outside the cabin.

"I don't know, but I know we will be fine," he replied and hugged her until Hopper came back.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the charade of what Hopper told the Wheelers ended, Nancy offered to help Mike take his stuff up stairs to his room. Once behind closed doors they hugged.

"I was so worried. You looked horrible the last time I saw you," as the siblings sat on the bed.

Mike saw that Nancy was going to ask more questions so he suggested they take a walk outside before dinner.

"What happened?" she resumed when they were a clear way's from the house.

Mike began his tale of how El had saw, but then realized she deserved to know the whole story, beginning with the day after Halloween.

He had slipped something about WIll having his flashbacks, when Nancy volunteered something about Jonathan. This made Mike curious and he probed.

"Oh, we're going out now. Are you and El doing the same?" she said a bith shy.

Nancy's admission caused Mike to pause. And then panic. How much was he going to say about El and his involvement with Will? Did she even know that Will disappeared? Was she going to tell Jonathan? Damnit he cursed.

Originally planning to tell her the whole truth, he opted for a take that involved the version Hopper told the scientists. He and El were only there to help Hopper and ended up fighting some leftover beasts from the Upside Down. Mike insinuating to Nancy that the black mist monster that took control of Will must have left and closed the portal before he and El arrived at the pit to look for Hopper.

Mike hated and hated this, not being able to give Nancy the truth when she had helped them that night. He hoped the story didn't have any inconsistencies either, but Nancy seemed to accept it enough.

She was a bit solemn on Jonathan's behalf and current "disappearance" of Will. To lighten the mood, a guilty, but truthfully giddy, Mike talked about his relationship with El. Nancy found some amusement from this, though Mike had started with and continued to remind her that nobody else could know.

Nancy understood this and reassured him, which only Mike feel more guilty at how supportive she was being and how he was lying.

Dinner was a quiet affair and he retired early to his room for the night. He desperately wanted to talk with El about all this and clutched his pendant as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day at school it was actually Max who first pointed out Will's absence that morning. Lucas and Dustin were immediately worried, wondering if he'd relapsed. They noted he seemed to be fine for the last week.

Mike was saved by first period starting in that he had time to think with the multi-faceted theorizing. True to his thoughts yesterday, he had yet to think about the ramifications. He again wanted to be embraced by El and talk this through with her.

The passing periods were not any better as they returned to theorizing and planned to call him after school. Not wanting to have his lunch past like this, Mike made an excuse to go to the library and process.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hopper visited a near catatonic Joyce, with Jonathan sitting in a chair, equally blank, but looking after his mother. The Chief pulled Jonathan outside.

"They searched the tunnels. I'm sorry, but they didn't find Will. They still think the best bet is that the creature took him into the Upside Down."

To this Jonathan slumped to the floor.

"In terms of day-to-day life, I want the two of you know that things will be taken care of." Holding out a yellow envelope that contained a stipend given that Hopper convinced Owens to issue to the Byers.

The Chief moved to put it in the room as he turned to look at Joyce. Sighing and saying to Jonathan that he'll check back on them later.

Owens told him yesterday that the tunnel network was clear of vines, there were no creatures, and that the portal seemed to be truly closed. It served as no real consolation to Hopper.

* * *

After school ended, Mike rushed to the cabin, breaking a one-week old record that he casually had been keeping since he first started coming over. He cycled as fast as he could, ignoring the wound. By the time he arrived, he slumped to the couch in pain.

El hugged his other side tightly and Mike leaned into her. Unexpectedly, he began crying into her shoulder as she grabbed him tighter and gently rocked him.

The gales eventually subsided, but El continued to hold him and knew what this was going to be about.

"Do you want to talk about this now?" she gently asked, rubbing his back.

"I didn't think it was going to be this hard. Well, I didn't really think. I haven't. I just haven't and I don't want to. But that doesn't change how life, how people, how Lucas and Dustin are going to keep asking about it. And I just want them to stop. To please stop because they don't know."

Eleven got Mike to stand up and led him to the bed so that he could properly lie down. She joined him and they gazed at each other while they were on their sides.

"We could get Hopper to talk to all three of you, so that they'll stop asking those kind of questions, at least."

Mike vehemently nodded to this. She then moved to stroke his cheek before asking, "What else?"

He opened up about feeling guilty of lying to Nancy when she was so supportive.

Here, El felt a similar pang of regret there. Even more so as Mike told about Nancy's playful teasing and offer to advise them if they ever needed it.

Mike noticed this look on El and took the arm stroking his cheek and held it. They moved their foreheads so they were in contact and held their arms in between them.

"I am sorry we have to lie to your sister. It's me. If it weren't for me..."

"I'd be nothing," Mike rebutted, feeling the first ounce of passion that day. "Absolutely nothing."

Now it was El's turn to rebut, "You were perfect the day I met you. The most kind. The most caring. The most loyal. The best friend and now the best boyfriend."

They talked in circles for a bit and then feel asleep interlocked.

* * *

El woke to the knocking on the door and realized they must have overslept. She broke from of the embrace and met Hopper at the door. Telling that he should talk to Dustin and Lucas, while Mike was there, about Will.

Hopper agreed that was probably the best to stop further digging. Eleven also briefly recounted Mike's glumness and he offered to drive him home.

* * *

 **Extended author's note:**

My S2 arc is done. It partially inspired by one of the actual earlier S2 versions where Will killed Bob and was more of the season villain. I hope some people liked it, but for me the arc was done in the service of maturing and telling El and Mike's story. At the end of the day, I preferred writing about them and I think I'll stick to that.

As some have noticed, I've been doing daily updates. I'm sure some of you like that as I would if a fanfic I read did the same. I don't mind continuing that, but don't quite see if I have enough content there. If you guys don't mind it being shorter every day, though I'm not sure how I feel about that personally.

There are some tentpole things I want to cover like holidays and the Snow Ball. With Thanksgiving next week, I'll probably keep writing daily till that. There's still a lot of loose plot lines to clear. Anyways, any thoughts on how I should continue?


	14. Chapter 14

Mike stormed out of the classroom. As he did, his backpack snagged on a chair and he madly yanked at it until the chair tipped over. He was through the threshold of the door while the chair was still reverberating on the ground.

He sneaked out early, though there was only five minutes left, and made his way to the bike racks to pick up his.

* * *

El was sitting outside, leaning against the trunk of a tree when Mike walked by with his bike, clearly distracted by something.

Smirking she gave him a push with her mind, causing him to yelp and jump in surprise. Mike was about to trip over his bike when El used her powers to freeze him mid-air. She jumped up from her resting place, walked over to his frozen in place self, kissed him on the cheek, and hugged Mike as she let go of the metal freeze.

Allowing him to respond, he kissed her forehead and embraced her.

"I needed that."

"I could tell," El responded as she guided him to where she was sitting.

"How'd it go?" she started.

"He told a truth. The most important part. Will's..."

El laid Mike down so his head was resting in her lap.

"...gone. I won't, we won't ever see him again."

He went quiet for a while as Eleven simply ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's the hardest part. Going through that again," Mike said as he turned so that he was facing the sky and El. "But forever."

"I am," she was about to begin when Mike's lip started to quiver with his reply, knowing what she was going to say.

She shushed him before this, "I know why you said that I shouldn't be, but I still am sorry. To Lucas and Dustin. And his brother and his mum. To you. Especially to you. I lost you last year and it was the worst thing that ever happened. And I caused that for another person."

Mike thought for a while before starting again.

"I've lost two things in the past year," Mike said as he sat up. El took this chance to nestle into his side.

"And I know what both times felt. I promised to myself when you came back that I was never going to let it happen again. I was ready to do anything back at the lab, when Will—it was going to fight you. I'd have done anything. And exactly the same thing you did if I could."

El looked up at as he continued, "What I'm trying to say is we both caused it and that we had to."

She breathed in and out, "I know. I really do." And laid back as Mike embraced her tightly and they stood watching the last of the magnificent orange leaves fall around them.

After a time, El picked up a particularly big one that fell near. "Tell me about this. Why do they exactly fall?" she said softly.

Mike began with the seasons before moving on to plants and the cold's effect on them. By the time they finished, the sun was setting and it was time for him to go home.

He walked her to the cabin and they stopped on the porch.

"Thanks," they said at the same time with red faces, both referring to the deep natured conversation.

Their post-blush response was also said at the same time, with El saying, "Always." And Mike, "Anytime."

Having long embraced these coincidences they joined for a deep kiss.

* * *

Dustin and Lucas were understandably downtrodden the next day. It was awkward for Max as she felt she was intruding on something very private about the party. Mike for his part noticed that awkwardness, but didn't comment further, wanting to join the other two boys in this onset of sadness.

While he was sad, El was actively helping, with him looking forward to their afternoons with renewed vigor.

* * *

Thursday saw Dustin's absence, though it went unmentioned save for a passing glare at this empty desk during first period.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eleven was reading an encyclopedia that Mike brought from the school library — a concept that she found particularly neat. The book was huge with the words tiny and she turned to skimming for interesting things that caught her eye. She was particularly fascinated by the various diagrams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was at the library finishing just assigned work to free up his nights and weekends. He was worried about Dustin's absence. He wasn't sure of Lucas and Dustin's respective parents were aware of their children's downtrodden mood, if Hopper had let the two boys tell anyone else.

He was looking forward to the longer Friday nights and the weekend of course, though likely unable to have another sleepover scenario was unfortunate.

* * *

Eleven and Mike took their afternoons to walking outside after the weather reports were predicting the first snow of the season in a few short weeks. The trees were bare at this point, but the pair still found it majestic.

Mike was incredibly excited to give El a proper introduction to how fun snow could be. He'd have to scout out vaguely hilly areas near them for some tiny amounts of sledding. And of course there was marshmallows and making smores and hot chocolate in the fire place. But nothing could beat the thrill of snowball fights.

El for her part was hesitant towards these plans, but did absorb some of Mike's second-hand excitement by the end. She had only known the snow as cold and for drinking, not the thrill that he was describing. Nevertheless, the thrill emanating from him was a start and she was really excited to experience it all with Mike.

* * *

Later that night, Mike stepped into Nancy's room.

"How's Jonathan and his mum?" he asked sitting in a chair.

From her bed, Nancy gave a sigh. "His first day back was yesterday on Wednesday. He told me verbatim your explanation during the first break," she sadly recounted.

* * *

As Hopper was tucking in for the night, he saw the encyclopedia on her night stand and the composition book acting as a bookmark with pencil sticking out from it.

"Hey, if Mike wants to stay a bit later tomorrow, that's okay. I'll drive him back. I'm visiting Joyce to see how she's holding up."

"Thanks," beamed Eleven as she shrunk into her covers, looking forward to Friday.


	15. Chapter 15

"I know we have only have three days of school next week, but let's make them count," said Mr. Clark as he looked out on the weary faces in his classroom Friday morning.

Unfortunately, this particular reminder did not achieve its purpose of reinvigorating the audience in question.

However, it did remind Mike that Thanksgiving was next week. And that he and Nancy would have to make the tenuous long drive to one of their in-laws.

He immediately knew that instead he was going to somehow spend this day of thanks with Eleven, one way or another. He began scheming. Maybe he could get Nancy on board as she didn't particularly like their relatives either.

* * *

El was nearly finished with "A," when Mike knocked on the door and she bolted out of her seat.

"Hey!" Mike said after a particularly intense kiss.

"Hi! Hopper said you could stay a bit later," said El, explaining the details.

"Yes," said Mike as El got her coat so they could take a walk. "One day I'll actually bring that video tape so we could have a movie night."

After walking hand-in-hand for a bit, Mike noted that next was Thanksgiving, explaining the day a bit, its relevance, and what people usually do during it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate it?" Mike asked.

To El, this holiday seemed wonderfully fitting as Mike was describing it. To her, the holiday seemed remarkably fitting for the season. But most important, thankful was one way she'd describe most of the things that were happening as of late to them.

"I'd love that, but how?"

"My family alternates where we spend Thanksgiving. This year we're going to one of our relatives. I was thinking of getting sick so that I'd stay home. And maybe Nancy could watch over me or something so that she'd also be — if that's okay — celebrating with us and Hopper," Mike rushed out in a mix of nervousness and excitement.

El hugged him and said they'd ask Hopper tonight if it was okay. They walked until it was cold and then back went in, curling up on the couch.

Mike sat at the end of the couch, back leaning against the rest, while El lay so that her head was tucked into his neck. She'd noticed that Mike loved to rest his chin on her head so that he could breathe in the scent from her hair — which was vaguely flowery — and give off a content sigh. This moment was no exception.

After a bit of flipping through the television, she tilted her head up and slide out from the crook of his neck to peck his cheek. Mike responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. This caused a flutter in her stomach as her sweater had furled upwards and the bare skin of his hand made contact.

Embarrassed, he made to move his hand away, but El kept it there a hair longer by moving her arm. They gazed at each other during this moment, and surprisingly were not blushing too significantly. It was broken as what they were watching returned and he kissed her forehead before she returned to the position in the crook of his neck, now holding his hand in hers.

* * *

When Hopper knocked out the code, the pair were in a light daze. Partially disentangling, El looked to the door to open the locks. They were sitting up straight as he came in, but their yawns betrayed that they were asleep together.

"Can we do Thanksgiving?" El blurted out.

Hopper looked at Mike as the source of this before saying, "Sure."

Mike and El looked at each other with happy grins that mixed in "that was easy."

"What did you kids have in mind?"

And Mike recounted his plan.

Hopper agreed for the most part, and said they should continue on the way home as it was getting late into the night.

* * *

After dinner, Mike gestured to Nancy to help him with something outside.

"Wanna ditch Thanksgiving with the cousins?" he asked when they were a way's from the house.

"Yes! How?"

"And want to have it with, umm, El and Hopper? "I'm going to 'get' sick starting on Monday and progressively get worse till Wednesday."

"And I could volunteer to keep you company," said Nancy, their sibling connection clearly resulting in similar scheming.

"Yup."

"Mom would probably even make us a small meal which we could take up."

"Oh, she definitely could," said Mike, that solving the "what they would eat" aspect of Thursday.

"You have to be convincing and it has to be last minute enough that they don't decide to cancel."

"I'm going with raspy voice, sore throat, and eventually not being able to talk."

"That should work. This is actually going to be fun, I hate those extended family dinners even more when they come over here."

"Yeah. Here, they are on our turf and we're the comfortable ones," Mike agreeing. "Anyways, thanks Nance for helping."

"Of course. It's very, very sweet what you're doing for your girlfriend."

"Ugh, don't say that," Mike hissed, red-faced, as he went back into the house.

Nancy adored her brother as this romantic, who would have thought that before last year.

* * *

As Hopper checked in on Eleven that night, she was tidying up her room.

"It won't be for a few days El."

"I know, just excited."


	16. Chapter 16

Mike picked up on El's particular fondness as he described cornucopias and pumpkins. She was so right that Thanksgiving was inherently tied to the autumn scenery and falling leaves. He had been pondering that before sleeping and was reminded by it again as he looked outside the window that overcast Saturday morning.

He was planning on getting party supplies for next week that morning, including crafts that'd be fun to do together, given how she enjoyed wallpapering.

After breakfast, he packed the supplies that he already had and left for town.

* * *

He came up on Hopper as he was leaving for the day.

"Nancy is down to help and our mom is probably going to end up making us something that we could take."

"I'll be sure to get whatever else. El's pretty excited," said Hopper out the window.

"I know," said a grinning Mike.

Hopper signed at how the two were such smitten in love for each other.

"Now, kid, the key to faking being sick is..."

* * *

Mike was inside the cabin a good ten minutes later having had Hopper run down a barrage of tips on how to gradually fall into a fake illness.

"Hey, was talking with Hopper outside," Mike said as he came in and sat across Eleven who was at the kitchen table finishing her breakfast. She reached out in response and squeezed his hand from the other side.

He began taking things out of the bag as she came back from putting dishes in the sink. The table was layered in various supplies that were all vaguely orange by the time he was done.

"Decorating?" she asked excitedly, having had similar festive thoughts the night before.

He nodded as El said, "Something with leaves, all of the leaves." And scooted her chair next to his. They smiled and began to work.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hopper was going to check up on Joyce, but had a gotten call before he left work last night.

Owens wanted him to pop by the Lab.

As the Chief was walking through the hallways to the doctor's office, he noticed the intense activity and moving of large boxes and crates.

"You probably noticed, but we're packing up," said Owens as he shook Hopper's hand from across the desk.

"We're being shut down."

"Because of..." Hopper said pointing to a newspaper on the desk.

"Yes," Owens replied, feeling that some things were better left unsaid.

"But it hasn't been two weeks."

"The people upstairs are leaving. All of them actually," the doctor stopped and with the straightest expression looked at Hopper, "I didn't tell you any of this."

Hopper nodded and the doctor continued, "Everyone will know by Monday, but while they're still there for the next two months everything is being shut down and wrapped up. Quietly, while they still can."

A million things were running through Hopper's head, going through the implications, so he just shook his head again.

"Well, this is goodbye. But, if you ever need anything, anything at all, please reach out to me. A favor is the very least I, and frankly all of us, owe you," said Owens handing him a card. "As well as this," taking a large paper envelope from the desk. "Consider this a 'nice working with you, but never say a word' kind of transaction."

Hopper was momentarily stunned as he opened to see the stacks of hundreds that easily ranged in the tens of thousands.

"You didn't need to," he protested.

Owens gave a small laugh, "It's standard procedure in our line of work."

They shook hands and Hopper left the lab, hoping to never have to return.

* * *

Hopper went to pick up groceries, both for Joyce, as well as his Thanksgiving festivities. The latter, truthfully, was rather very sweet and thoughtful on young Michael. He was having a good effect on El and also helping her with her studies.

Interaction with people her age was good, though the two kids were honestly acting more like adults in some respects. God, how they were growing up so fast.

Jim hadn't celebrated Thanksgiving, beyond the station parties, in ages. A fact he turned over in his head as he picked up canned goods, a turkey, and a pot to roast it all in.

The day was going to be nice and a first for El. Maybe he should pick up a Polaroid.

* * *

Back at the cabin, El and Mike were trying and failing to tape and fold construction paper into a cornucopia of sorts. Trying to shape it into something more than a gigantic brown cone was an impossible feat. However, the mood was quite cheery all around and generally laugh inducing at their ineptitude with decorations.

The two eventually settled for a giant cone that was weighted enough so that it didn't roll over the table. El came up with the latter idea of just adding rocks instead of elaborately folding the cone. Closer to Thanksgiving, they planned to fill it with the last of the crisp orange leaves of fall.

Moving on to other decorations, El said, "You're really good at this, all of it."

"Oh," Mike smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks. I really liked making paper crafts in like elementary school." This led to an explanation of the education system over their lunch of soup.

They continued working after the meal and took a walk while there was still daylight. The day came to a close with them cuddling on the couch.

When Hopper knocked, both got up to help bring the bags of groceries in. El and Mike shared their usual peck, though it was really now a two peck affair, as the latter departed for the day.

* * *

Mike began his health decline that evening and told his parents that he was heading to bed early.

* * *

Sunday was spent the say way, though with more reading as El began volume "B" and Mike finished a book report that was due just before the winter break.

El like Mike being there as she read the encyclopedia as it was better to consult her lovely, knowledgeable significant other. Meanwhile, he was picking up a number of nifty facts that she shared as she read. Their discussions were also interesting.

* * *

Monday returned Mike to the real world and the absence of Will when Max, Lucas, Dustin, and he met up for the morning. Max had taken to joining them for the latter part of their bike ride.

As first period began, there was an announcement on the intercom by the principal.

"Hello students, this morning we have an address from the President. We as a staff thought it'd be important for you to listen in on this historic moment in our nation's history. It is beginning momentarily."

Mike had remembered hearing something on the evening news about this, and it was all his father was complaining about these days.

A second later President Reagan's voice chimed through the PA.

"My fellow Americans. The past two weeks have been a momentous time in our nation's history. Never in this country's long history have results in multiple states come so close that an outcome was not immediately clear on November 7th. My opponent and I have undertaken numerous legal actions to resolve the votes in these states. To ensure the continuity of government and bring an end to this uncertainty, I — today — will drop all recourse in those states.

As such, I clear the way for Walter Mondale to become the next President of these United States."

Reagan continued for several more minutes, while there was murmuring among the students. Mike for his part listened in with slight interest and the thought that his father would be even more miffed.

Meanwhile, his plan to get sick would enter its final stages tonight, or rather when he woke up in the morning. Mike planned to begin to lose his voice, with it culminating the day before Thanksgiving.

He probably would still have to go to school both days, though on Wednesday his mom would probably want him right home. The absence from El was a possibility that he mentioned to her. Both hated the idea, but it did let them be together for the entirety of Thursday.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hopper and the officers were listening in as well. Owens had signaled as much to him over that this would happen. But it was still surprising. He wondered what changes would be in store given the apparent clearing that was happening at the Department of Energy over this election result.

* * *

Eleven picked up the tail end of this speech as she was sitting on the couch with her teddy bear. She'd have to ask Mike and Hopper more about this when they came later. In the back of her mind, she was already dreading not seeing him the day before Thanksgiving. They'd just have to make the most of next two afternoons.

* * *

When Mike arrived after school, El gave him a particularly long embrace that ended with a kiss.

"I know," said Mike responding in kind and kissing her back. "Let's make the most of it." They spent the rest of the day walking and spotting trees with particularly suitable leaves for their cornucopia.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Mike spoke in a raspy voice at breakfast. Concern was exhibited, but Mike's crossed fingers seemingly worked as there was no advisement from either parent that he should come home immediately after school.

* * *

Elsewhere, El was reading an old Thanksgiving cookbook that Hopper had dug out the night before. The pictures and diagrams were faded, but it was insightful nonetheless.

* * *

After years of taking the Thanksgiving shift, Hopper was able to take the day off and have a series of rotating deputies. Given this prior run, none of the other officers were too miffed at having to cover the shift.

Given that a turkey was being cooked, he wanted to be present the entire day to oversee its preparation. El, ever since reading that cookbook, was excited to assist.

* * *

El and Mike spent the afternoon cuddled, already dreading tomorrow's separation. Later that night, when Hopper was checking in on El, he noticed her slightly downtrodden attitude. With a slight push, El emotionally explained that she wouldn't get a chance to see Mike tomorrow.

Hopper internally chuckled and ascribed it to young love, though comforted her nevertheless. He reminded her that it was really less than a day.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mike fell asleep holding onto the necklace around his neck.

* * *

Author's note:

Mondale upset. Hmm, I wonder what that will lead to.


	17. Chapter 17

Mike spoke minimally over breakfast Wednesday and only half-nodded when asked by his mum if he wanted to go to school that morning.

He planned to spring during dinner that night, or whenever Nancy happened to be in earshot, if he could not go tomorrow. For show, he'd be home right after school and crash into bed.

* * *

Elsewhere, El woke up on the wrong side of bed, an expression Hopper explained to her during breakfast. She huffed back to her room afterwards, grabbing the encyclopedia, composition book, and teddy bear.

* * *

After school, he wished his friends a happy Thanksgiving and biked home, though in a not too frantic speed. He made a point of bumping into his mother, partially delirious, and declined the offer of chicken soup for some early shut eye.

* * *

At dinner, Mike didn't even have to bring up not going to Thanksgiving dinner at their in-laws. Karen suggested to Ted that they come home earlier from it, but Nancy volunteered to keep Mike company and manage a meal for them both. She earnestly commented how he shouldn't be home alone on Thanksgiving.

Nancy was awarded for her thoughtfulness with praise, causing Mike to smirk and earning a snub in the toe by his sister.

Not wanting them to change their minds, Mike finished his dinner and said he was heading in for an night early.

Later on, as Nancy was retiring to her room, Mike gave her a tight hug. Earnestly, he said "thank you" and she hugged back, quite touched by this display of gratitude.

* * *

Meanwhile, El had fallen asleep on the couch. Hopper came home late to a rapidly opened series of locks. This happened when El was awoken from a slumber and was only half-heartedly controlling her powers.

She read continuously for a good portion of the afternoon, with Hopper finding evidence of this from the closed, bookmark-less encyclopedia. Instead of waking her up again for dinner, he just cleared away the notes and book from around her and tucked her in for the night. He thought it kinder to her than being awake and feeling dismayed by Mike's absence.

* * *

Karen checked in on Mike the next morning, he scratchily noted that he was feeling the same. She noted that there were some small dishes in the kitchen that Nancy could reheat for dinner. Kissing his forehead, she bade a Happy Thanksgiving and told him to get some more rest.

Mike waited a few minutes after his parents drove off with Holly before finding Nancy in the kitchen.

"Pretty good haul," she said as he came in.

"Nice, I'm taking a shower. Hopper should be here in an hour."

Nancy couldn't resist a dig, upended to her serious question, "What should we wear and that's your second morning shower in preparation for El."

"Uh, umm," flustered and not sure how to respond to the latter query. "Sweaters? Somewhere in the middle of dressy and normal?"

"I can work with that, go get ready, though I'm sure you already have something picked out," smirking and leaving the room.

His attempts at casualness clearly not working to hide his vast preparations.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hopper and El woke early to roast the turkey. At the crack of dawn, they trudged out and dug a pit and then layering it with stones and foil. The pot with the turkey was descended with him noting that it'd take several hours.

The two then worked on putting several things in the oven, with Hopper noting when to reduce the temperature. Meanwhile, it was time to pick-up Mike and Nancy.

* * *

Those two were currently wrapping everything up and carefully arranging them in a box.

* * *

Hopper had laid out some nice sweaters for El. She chose, obviously, the orange colored one out of the handful. El decided to take a shower beforehand and washed her hair in the flowery scent that Mike adored and reminded her of flowers that Hopper once brought home.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped, Mike jetted out and around the traps to the front door. El was waiting for him and they embraced, with him momentarily propelling her off the ground in a seconds long twirl.

"Hey," they said at the same time in a tone that conveyed how much they absolutely missed each other. And kissed. They only noticed after they slightly disentangled their matching wardrobe of orange sweaters, with Mike wearing one that was decorated with a fall leaf pattern.

Mike had felt her wet hair before actually seeing it. Stepping back he noticed for the first time that it was straight as compared to the usual curls.

"Different," she murmured.

"Yes, and nice as he ran his fingers through them and graced her head in a gesture that she continued to find positively electrifying.

* * *

Taking a more leisurely pace around the tripwire, Nancy snarkily commented, "Wonder why he's so excited?" as she carried the box.

"Those two are a thing. It's like they haven't seen each other for weeks. Less than 24 hours have passed."

"I'm pretty sure my brother was the same. He slept the entire day after school yesterday."

"Hmm, El did too."

* * *

Hopper and Nancy arrived as El and Mike broke apart, embarrassed at the presence of an audience that included each other's families. Mike took the box from Nancy and placed it on the kitchen counter, while El and his sister shook hands, before settling on hugging each other.

Hopper said he was going to check on the food outside and El put on her coat to join him, while Mike showed Nancy around.

"Cozy," she said aloud, after taking a glance of everything in the cabin.

"You've been here before," Mike said from the kitchen, checking on the dishes in the stove and preparing to warm up the ones they brought.

"Yeah, in the middle of the night," she replied, joining him to help.

"It's even cosier at night, with the fireplace on and imagine it snowing."

She maneuvered to his ear, so that only he would hear her reply, "I'm sure you'll get there." This caused Mike to choke on a non-existent mouthful of water.

* * *

Hopper and El came back to note that it was almost ready. El and Mike took this time to collect their leaves, with Nancy being dragged along to hold their proudly constructed cornucopia. She indulged and joined them if only to see what they were like as a couple.

They took a circuitous and loopy route around the trees, being sure to visit the ones that had the most leaves. More than once, El used her powers to snap one or two branches off.

"Ooh, over there," they both said in unison and ran off together hands coupled. So, so worth the detour thought Nancy.

By the time they neared the cabin, they had a full cornucopia filled with brilliant oranges leaves to contrast the crude brown construction paper.

* * *

Hopper was at the door waiting for them. Camera in hand, he had everybody group around for a photo. After a few snaps, Nancy ducked out of the frame, so that there could be several candid shots of El and Mike.

This caused the subjects in question to blush as they entangled their arms together. After two or three shots where the duo were intensely blushing, Mike decided to embrace it and kiss her on the cheek, hoping that it would get captured one way or another. For her part, El felt this coming and leaned into it, both smiling when they gazed into each other's eyes after the picture.

"Happy Thanksgiving, El," he breathed into her ear as they embraced again.

"I am so, so thankful for you. And everything about you," she whispered back.

"Love you," they quietly said at the same time.

Nancy whistled, while Mike rapidly suggested that that El and Hopper should take some pictures. He of course gave his sister a glare as he walked out of frame to stand beside her.

* * *

They eventually went in to find that that the food was majestically laid on the table, with every open space on it consumed by a bowl or plate.

The variety was overwhelming to El. Use to microwaved dinners and single dishes, she was facing an overflowing table of sides and the centerpiece turkey. Only a few days before, her only experience with this food was the old cookbook with faded pictures and minimal descriptions specifying how exactly the food tasted.

El found herself partial to the cornbread stuffing made by the Wheelers, though was hesitant with the whole cornbread that they brought over. Meanwhile, Hopper — which he let Mike and Nancy call him as Jim was too informal for the pair — ravished the cornbread, nothing that you can't beat warm, fresh, homemade bread.

He encouraged El to try a bit of everything, including the vegetable medley which she was more open to when dipped into the cranberry sauce. However, she on her own volition enjoyed the candied yams also brought over. The turkey was found to be delightfully juicy by all with Hopper noting that it had been ages since he'd attempted this.

Conversation was light, with Mike giving a brief recount of how El ended up here, while Hopper added details that were also new to Mike. They shared past Thanksgiving experiences, with Nancy having the repertoire of particularly amusing Mike-related stories about occurrences around the dinner table related to new foods.

By the time the main meal was finished, Hopper said that he would put the bountiful leftovers in containers and return the Wheeler's dishes.

But before that, he corralled everybody to the living room couches for pumpkin pie with whip cream that he picked up from the bakery the day before. Mike and El curled up at their usual spot on the couch and talked about this and that. El noticed they were yawning more frequently and Mike briefly recounted about something in the turkeys that made them nod off.

Mike leaning on the edge of the couch, while Eleven was laying on his chest, just under his nose. One pair of hands were intertwined, while Mike's other was around her shoulders.

Nancy grabbed the camera to snap two pictures before leaving them to head to the kitchen, she mouthed an hour to Hopper, who draped a blanket around them.

* * *

Author's note:

Hope this served as a nice prelude to your actual dinners. Happy day of thanks to all you readers wherever you are.


End file.
